<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Blooded by Jayce_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985111">Cold Blooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes'>Jayce_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure Time - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marshall Lee - Freeform, Marshall Lee the Vampire King - Freeform, Marshall Lee/reader - Freeform, Prince Gumball - Freeform, Werewolves, Wolves, cake the cat - Freeform, fiona the human - Freeform, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two races at each others throats for centuries, the Werewolves and the Vampires, constantly battling one another to erase one of the two races. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Vampires had seemingly vanished, much to the relief of the Werewolves. </p><p>One day, the king of all Vampires had been discovered by a female Werewolf, she had sworn to protect her kind, and never let him bring them harm. But she will soon learn that the king isn't as evil as she and everyone else had thought. Their hatred for each other, soon blossomed into friendship, and maybe even love.</p><p>It is absolutely forbidden for a Werewolf of court outside of their pack, especially with a Vampire. Now she must find a way to keep her friendship with the king hidden, while also keeping her friends and family safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marshall Lee/Reader, Marshall Lee/Werewolf Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Werewolf Form: The traditional werewolf beast, yet can turn at anytime, and not just under a full moon.</p><p>Wolf Form: A wolf, but much larger than any normal wolf, large enough for one to ride on.</p><p>Humanoid Form: Appears human, but has wolf ears and a tail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a routine. The same wolf would stalk the vampire's home every night for hours. He's always wonder what that wolf's problem was, it's not like he was afraid of it. He could kill that wolf easily if he wanted to. But because it didn't bother him outside from being creepy, he didn't mind it too much. But tonight was different, the wolf got closer to the vampire's home, this bothered him. The wolf never got so close before, was tonight the night they finally decided to pick a fight?</p><p>Well, if it's a fight it wants, its's a fight it gets. </p><p> </p><p>The wolf entered the cave and growled lowly, the vampire groans and walks out of his home and cracked his neck, getting ready to throw down.</p><p>"Alright mutt. What do you want?" He puts his left hand on his hip. "You wanna fight do ya?" His eyes started to glow red. The wolf didn't falter, it stood it's ground and lashes it's tail side to side, baring it's teeth in attempts to intimidate the vampire. But he didn't cower, he just shrugs and sprouts his bat wings then rushes the wolf. The wolf dodges quickly and runs after the still flying vampire. He dashes down pins down the wolf and hisses in it's face, the wolf snarls in turn. The vampire laughs wickedly before showing off his fangs, before he could do any further damage, the wolf started to grow larger.</p><p>The wolf took on a more of a beastly form, or most known as a werewolf form. The now werewolf grabbed the vampire's arms, it's claws digging deeply into his, then throws him towards the nearest wall. The vampire hits the wall roughly, he groans as he slowly gets back up. Luckily for him, his wounds regenerated, but not his shirt sleeves. He hisses as he looks at his favorite torn flannel. "You're gonna pay for that, dog." The werewolf could hear the vampire's body snap and crack as he grew into a large bat. Before the werewolf could act, the vampire grabbed the werewolf like a doll and squeezed tightly.</p><p>The werewolf's growls slowly turned into pained whimpers as the vampire's grip got tighter. Soon the werewolf lost consciousness, much to the vampire's delight. Though, his delight would soon turn into confusion, as the werewolf's body went from beast to...human? A young woman with dog like ears and a tail, was limp in his claws. "What the...?" The vampire transformed back into his normal self, and laid the woman down. "So this is what you look like dog." The woman didn't respond, was she dead? He leans down to her slightly opened mouth and listened closely. Her breathing was faint, but she was breathing none the less. He started to pull back before she jerks forwards and bites down on the vampire's ear.</p><p>"Augh!" He hissed and pins her head down with his hand. The woman growls and tries clawing at him. "What is your deal lady!?" He growls back. "Take your filthy hands off of me!" She grips his arm tightly, drawing blood. "Not until you tell me why you were stalking me!" The woman glares at him. "I don't have to explain myself to you, you blood sucking demon." The vampire rolls his eyes at her insult. "You're only making this harder on yourself lady. Just tell me why you keep coming to my house every night." The woman's eyes broke away from his, and leads to the setting moon. It was no good to try to transform now, her energy was completely drained after being squeezed like that. She sighs let's go of his arms, letting them lay limp at her sides. "I was making sure..." She muttered. The vampire cocks his head, clearly confused by what she meant. "Making sure, for what?"</p><p>She glares at him again a low growl emulates from her chest before she knees him on the gut as hard as she could, knocking the wind from him. The vampire's hold on her became weak, the woman slips away from him taking the opportunity to escape while she could.</p><p>The vampire watches her as she runs back into the woods. "Damn mutt." He hisses before returning to his own home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A werewolf? What, like the why-wolves?" A young adventure asks her vampire friend. "Nah, this one was different." Marshall tells her. "So just a normal werewolf then? I'm sure we can handle it!" The adventure says as she draws her sword. "Fiona, put your sword away and think." Her feline companion interrupts. "Even if we did go after that werewolf, how would we know what we're up against?" Fiona sighs and sheathed her sword. "I'm sure I could kick its butt just fine Cake."</p><p>Marshall Lee chuckles and leans back, while floating in mid air. "She was pretty strong Fi. And territorial too, it's like she was just waiting for me to try something." Fiona tilts her head. "Try something? Did you?" She asks. "Well duh. Wouldn't just gonna let her growl and huff at me all night." The vampire smirks proudly. "Mhm. Do you know when she's gonna be back?" Cake tunes in.</p><p>"Probably-"</p><p>"And that's where we come in!" Fiona once again unsheathes her sword. "We'll make sure that wolf doesn't bother you again Marshall!" Marshall Lee rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. You do that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night the three were up late waiting for the previously discussed wolf. So far, there was no sign of her, and it was only getting later and later. "Uhhh, you sure she's coming?" Fiona said before yawning, she glances over to see Cake sleeping soundly. "I never said I knew she was coming tonight. Hell, she probably got the right idea staying away from here." Marshall Lee said while fiddling with his axe bass. "After the beating I gave her, she probably gave u-"</p><p>Marshall Lee was cut off by a distant howl. The howl awoke Cake, who's tail frizzed out. "Is that her?" Fiona grips her sword tightly. Marshall Lee looks out of his window, with his enhanced, and demonic vision, he saw the same wolf from last night. "Yep. But she isn't anywhere near here so don't go doing anything stupid-and she gone." Marshall Lee groans as he saw Fiona running out the door.</p><p>"Get ready to eat it wolf!" Fiona gets ready to swing. The werewolf growls and pounced just and Fiona takes a swing. Before Fiona could land a hit on the wolf, she transformed back into her humanoid self to avoid the attack. The girl quickly got behind Fiona pinned her face down. "Just who do you think you are?" The girl growled in Fiona's ear. "You're just begging for death aren't you?" Her claws sank into Fiona's back.</p><p>Suddenly the ground began to shake, both females looked up to see Cake in her giant cat form heading towards them. "Get off my little Fiona!" She hisses loudly. The girl jumped off of Fiona and turned back into a wolf. Before she could make a run for it, Cake reached down and grabbed onto her tightly. The wolf bit down on Cake's hands. "Ow! You little..."</p><p>Cake shrank down, wrapping her stretchy arms around her while doing so. The wolf only thrashed around more and more, snarling loudly. "Alright, that's enough." Marshall Lee's voice came from behind the wolf and Cake. He stopped being invisible then chops the wolf in the back of the neck, successfully knocking the wolf unconscious.</p><p>Cake let go of her just as she was turning back into her humanoid form. "You ok Fiona?" Cake asks and the adventurer walks over, rubbing her sore back. "Yeah, I've had worse." She looks over at the unconscious werewolf girl. "So what are you going to do with her?" She asks Marshall Lee. "I mean...I could kill her." He shrugs. "Uhh, or you could question her about why she's been stalking you." Cake suggests. "Eh, fine. Let's go before the sun comes up." He floats over to his cave home.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm...Ugh." The wolf girl opened her eyes slowly. "Where...Where am I?" She mutters. She tries to move, but it proved to be useless. Her arms and legs were tied up tight. "What the!?" She tries to move around as best as she can. "No point in doing that. You're not going anywhere." The girl looked up and saw the same vampire she fought that fateful night. "You!" She snarls. "Get the hell away from me! You blood sucking, soul thieving, demon worshiping, freak!" Marshall Lee laughs, clearly amused by her name calling. "Wow, you come up with those yourself?" He floats around her. The girl didn't take her eyes off of him. "I told you to stay away."</p><p>"Yeah I know you did. Too bad I don't give a-"</p><p>"Marshall! We're back and we got more rope if she tries to transform!" Fiona says while bursting in through the door. "Oh she's awake." Cake says while swaying her tail. "Careful you two, she's pretty ticked." Marshall leans his arm on her head, flattening her ears while doing so. She jerks her head away, and falls over on her side. She growls as she tried to wiggle free. "I thought I told you, there's no point in doing that." Marshall floats down to the ground and steps on her side, not too harshly, but just enough to warn her to stop her attempts.</p><p>"Now you're going to tell me why you've been stalking me. Otherwise you can say by to your tail." He moves his foot down to the base of her tail. As soon as he did that, her body jerks away. "Don't you touch me!" Marshall glares down at her. "Then start talking." The girl glances at Fiona and Cake, they gave her the same glare. As if they were daring her to try anything. The girl groans and finally simmers down slightly. "I have my reasons. It's not like I want to be anywhere near your horrid scent."</p><p>"Care to explain said reasons?" Cake asks. "My pack is near by, but they don't know your here yet. So I decided to keep an eye on you. If you tried anything you can guarantee, I'm will stop you." She says sternly. "So there's more of you? Great. Just what I need." Marshall sighs. "So what's your name?" Fiona asks. "Like I would tell you." The girl starts to look away before looking back at her. "You're human?" She asks. Fiona nods. "Sure am."</p><p>"I thought humans were all wiped out." The girl murmurs. She shakes her head to focus herself. "So are you going to feed me to your vampire friend?" She asks. "Heh, like I would waste my time on a mutt like you." Marshall scoffs. "Besides I don't drink blood." The girl looks up at him as best as she can. "A vampire that doesn't drink blood? Heh, yeah right."</p><p>"He's telling the truth. Marshall doesn't drink blood, but he does drink the color." Fiona tells her. The girl cocks an eyebrow. "You really are a freak." Marshall hisses slightly at her comment. "Hey, why haven't you tried transforming yet?" Cake asked. "Because I don't have the energy. I've been so busy keeping an eye on this soul sucker, that I haven't been able to get much sleep."</p><p>"Hey, no one asked you to keep an eye on me." Said Marshall. "Why are you keeping an eye on me?" The girl's ears lower slightly. "I have my reasons for doing what I do." Marshall groans and kicks her lightly. "Thats not an answer!" The girl growls at him. "Marshall. Take it easy." Fiona got down to the girl's level. "Are you trying to kill him?" She asked. "And if you are, then why?"</p><p>"...I didn't intend on killing him in the first place. But I will if I must." Fiona hums at her response. "Well, what would he have to do to make you kill him?" The girl was silent for a moment before answering. "Untie me, and I'll tell you." Marshall laughs. "Yeah right. As if we would-Fiona!!" The adventurer was already untying the wolf girl. "What? This is how we establish trust." She says before untying her. "No, this is how you get maimed by a wolf girl!"</p><p> </p><p>The girl sits up straight and rubs at her sore wrists, the marks from the rope still visible, it would surely bruise. "Trust me, as much as I would love to maul you for tying me up, I really don't have the energy." Marshall was still cautious, he was the one that actually fought her. She was stronger then she looked. "Now, you were saying?" Says Cake. The girl let's out an annoyed sigh. "Let's just say, if your vampire buddy were to get too close to my pack, it would be over for him." Marshall scoffed, making the girl glare at him. "Vampires have been giving werewolves trouble for many many years. We thought they were finally all wiped out, it was a huge relief for us all. Still have no idea how that happened."</p><p>"Yeah, that was me." Marshall says casually. The girl snaps her head over to him. "You?" The girl says unbelieved. "It's true." Fiona said. "He even took down the vampire queen herself. With our help of course." Marshall rolled his eyes. The girl was at a loss for words, was she hearing them correctly? "Why would you wipe out your own kind?" She asks. "Because my own kind were a bunch of mindless murderers. I didn't have any other choice. And I wouldn't be a "soul sucking vampire" if it weren't for the vampire king. So blame him for my existence."</p><p>The girl's ears lower slightly. Did she really feel pity for this vampire? "Ummm, so wanna tell us your name now?" Cake tried to break the tension. "If I do, will you finally let me go?" The girl asks. "Depends. You gonna keep coming back every night?" Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, no! I'll stop ok!?" She snarls. Marshall nods, giving her the ok. "My name is Y/n." She finally admitted. "Now let me g-" She was interrupted by a distant howl. Her ears turned up to the call. "Another one?" Fiona asks. "My father." Y/n groans. "Welp, I'm gonna get it for this." She stands up and turns to Marshall, she stares him down before speaking. "Stay out of my way. And don't even think of tracking down my pack." Her voice was low.</p><p>"We'll see." Marshall smirks devilishly. Y/n growls before running out the door and into the woods. The three watching her as she goes.</p><p>"You think we'll have to deal with her pack at some point?" Fiona asks. "Knowing the situations were normally put in, most likely." Cake sighs. "Just what I need, to pick a fight with a bunch of dogs." Her tail bristles and frizzes out. "Don't worry guys, I don't plan on getting involved with her or her pack anymore than I have already." Marshall tells them.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n found her father at the edge of the woods, she could sense the anger coming from him a mile away. She's been absent from her pack for way too long, so it's only normal for a fellow pack member, and most importantly, her father to worry. He transformed into his humanoid form as she approached. "Where have you been!?" He snaps. Y/n cowers under his dominary tone. "I...I just went exploring. I wanted to get to know the land better." She says barely above a murmur.</p><p>"You don't need to go exploring where you don't need to! You know where your territory is!" He growls. Y/n flinches and flattens her ears, her eyes squeezed tightly. Her father took noticed and sighs. He puts his hand on her shoulder gently. "You know why you can't stray from the clan. I've already lost your mother because of that, I won't loose you too." Y/n nods. "I know. I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again." Her father smiles lightly. Before he takes his hand away, he sniffs the air and his nose scrunches up. "Y/n, what's that scent on you?" He stares at her suspiciously.</p><p>Y/n started to panic, she didn't want her father knowing about Marshall Lee. Yes, she would tell him eventually, but after what she learned today, she couldn't predict the vampire like she thought she could. If he truly was the one that wiped out the vampires, doesn't drink blood, and can make friends with a human, then was he really a threat to her pack? A part of her screamed yes, but another part wanted to give him a chance. There was no need for bloodshed.</p><p>"I ran into a human, believe it or not." There, technically she wasn't lying now. "A human? There are still humans around?" Her father asks. "Yes, but she's the only one, I'm assuming." Hopefully this was enough to distract him, but unfortunately, it was not. "But that can't be what I'm smelling. I'm picking up a hint of death." Y/n gulps before quickly thinking up something. "I found a rotted deer while out exploring. That must be it." Her father gunned before he started to transform back into his wolf form. "Try to avoid going near rotting corpses from now on, ok?" Y/n chuckles awkwardly before transforming too, and running deeper into the woods with her father.</p><p>Once they got back, they were greeted by their pack members. But Y/n's father had more of the attention, given that he was their alpha. Y/n's place was higher than the rest but not higher than her father. But he had a plan for that. He was getting older, so he needed someone to lead his pack after he was gone. And that someone would be none other than his daughter. But Y/n on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about that. Of course she loves her pack, but she was no leader. She didn't know the first thing about how to lead, despite her father's teachings.</p><p>It's not that she wouldn't pay attention, it's just, she couldn't handle to burden of becoming a leader. Her freedom would most certainly be restricted, and everyone would need her to tell them what to do. It annoyed her the more she thought about it. There had to be some way to get out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A werewolf you say?" Marshall just got done explaining to the candy prince. "Mind explaining what's kind?" Marshall looks at him confused. "What kind? There are different kinds?" The prince nods. "Of carouse there are. There's the normal type, the pure blooded type, grace-enchanted, plenty." He shrugs at the end. "Uhhh, look I don't know nor do I care what kind she is. I came here cause I want to know how to get rid of her." The prince hummed. "Have you tried silver?" Marshall rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."</p>
<p>"What does she want from you?" He asks. "She just wants to make sure I'm not attacking her dumb pack. But I have a feeling she's going to keep it up. So I need some of your science crap to keep her away." Marshall explains. "My science is not crap, Marshall. It's full of useful-"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, useful crap, right. Just tell me how to get rid of the damn wolf Buba." Marshall groans while floating around him lazily. "Please don't call me Buba." The prince glares at him slightly. "And if you really want to get rid of her that badly, then just do what you always do with pests." Marshall knew what that meant, if it came to it then of course he would do it. "Alright. And let's say she has some buddies, how do I keep them away?" The prince turn back to continue his work. "Just keep that silver near by."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Alright, thanks I guess Gumwad." Marshall chuckles before flying out his window. The prince growls and shakes his fist at him. "It's Gumabll you vampire bat!!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n, in her wolf form, was running through the woods after a deer, the dark of night didn't falter her vision in the slightest. If anything, her werewolf eyes made her vision better than any other wolf or human alive. Her speed was always faster than any wolf, so the deer was pretty much dead. She pounces and pins the wolf down under her. Before she finished the deer off that same smell of death filled her nose, causing her to loose her focus on the deer, who slipped out from her and ran away. She growls and looks around her. "Come out! I know you're here, you soul sucker!" She could hear Marshall chuckling from behind her. She turns to see nothing however. Suddenly, Marshall appeared right in front of her face. She yelps and jumps back, making Marshall laugh. "Wow, you really got scared by that? I thought you were suppose to be the big bad wolf."</p>
<p>Y/n snarls and jumps at Marshall, he quickly turns invisible and doges. Y/n, instead of crashing into him, crashes into a tree instead. She fell back on the ground and turned back into her humanoid form. "Ugh..." She groans before sitting up, rubbing her head. Meanwhile, Marshall was laughing all the while. Y/n glares up at him. "Oh yes, laugh it up. It will be real hilarious when I rip your jaw from your skull."</p>
<p>"Ooh, very violent wolfy." Marshall smirks. "I'd love to see you try it." Y/n stands up to face him. "What do you think you're doing here? I thought I told you to-" Marshall interrupts her. "Eh! You said to stay away from your pack. And your pack ain't around." He says while getting up in her face. "You don't own the entire woods puppy." Y/n growls, not backing away, she stares him down to assert her dominance. "I may not own the woods, but I told you to stay away from me! I don't want your death smell anywhere near or on me!"</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Marshall raises an eyebrow. "I guess you understand how I feel with your dog smell around my place." He flicks her forehead before floating upwards. Y/n growls and turns to leave. "You'd be so lucky to have a dog smell rather than your rotted smell." Marshall rolls his eyes and floated next to her as she walked, much to her disliking. "Why are you following me?" She says lowly. "Cause I'm bored puppy." He answers simply. "Do not call me puppy! I have a name, use it!" She snaps. "Yikes, you sure on edge today. What's got your fur in a bunch?"</p>
<p>She turns to him, glaring while doing so. "You wanna know why? Well, unlike you, I can't spend my days floating around doing squat! I have responsibilities, I have a purpose!" Marshall scowls slightly. "Oh you think I don't have a purpose?" He asks. "Oh, I know you don't." Marshall floats down in front of her to stop her. "How about I let you in on a little secret? My purpose has nothing to do with my "responsibilities". My porpoise isn't to rule the Nightophere after my mother." His tone shifted to a more serious one. "I don't know what my purpose is yet, but I do know it won't be someone that's going to make me miserable. My purpose is going to be cool as hell and it's going to be my choice when it comes along."</p>
<p>Y/n blinked a few time, did this vampire actually say something worth meaning? She shook it off and moved past him. "Then keep to your purpose and I'll keep to mine." Was all she said before continuing on.</p>
<p>Regardless of Y/n's constant demanding for Marshall to leave her in peace, he kept following her out of pure boredom. And his constant questioning didn't make her mood any better. "Sooo, just how long do you werewolves live for?" He asks. Just to shut him up, even it were a few seconds, she answers: "Around 20 thousand years. The oldest werewolf lived to be once 23 thousand." Marshall humans before asking another question. "How old are you?" Y/n sighs. "1 thousand." She says.</p>
<p>"Huh, well look at that. We have one thing in common." He says, referring to his own age. "Let's keep it that way." Y/n says sassily. "So you werewolves aren't immortal like us vamps huh? It's not as cool as you think it would be. Everything repeats itself you know?" He shrugs. "Can't say I've lived that long to experience that. But I'll take your word for it." Y/n replies, in a less than sympathetic way.</p>
<p>There was another brief silence before Marshall asked another question. "Is it true that silver hurts and or kills you?" Y/n's ears lower and her tail bristles out. "Will you stop asking so many questions!? Why are you so fascinated with my life anyway!?" She snarls. "Oh I'm not fascinated with your life or you in the slightest." Marshall smirks. "I'm just bored and you're the only one that's around to bother. Now answer the question."</p>
<p>"Ugh! Yes!" She caves. "If I get anywhere near it, it won't hurt me physically, it just freaks me the hell out! And of course if I get shot with it, vital area or not, I will die! Does that answer your damn question!?" Marshall gives her a satisfied smile and a thumbs up. "Tell you what, how about you ask me a few questions to make it even?" Y/n thought about it for a moment before asking.</p>
<p>"What drove you to take out your entire race?" Marshall took a deciding before finally answering. "They hurt the people I loved." He began. "Then when I found some people who actually cared about me despite the way I am, I had to protect them. Who knew that while fighting the thing I hate most, I would become one of them." He moves his hand to his bite mark on his neck.</p>
<p>"You...you loved someone?" Y/n asked, a little surprised. "Yeah, despite my cold dead heart, I had love ones. But they're long gone now." He moves his hand from his neck and look up at the starry sky. "I hope they still remember me, even if they're not with me anymore." Y/n's chest clenched, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the vampire. Maybe, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. "I'm sorry." She says softly.</p>
<p>Marshall glances at her surprised. "Uh, it's cool. It happens, I'm use to it." He was clearly lying, but he tried to put on a chill demeanor. Y/m tried to think of something to cheer him up, but what could she say? Sorry that all your loved ones are dead? Sorry that you live forever and they can't? So all she did was put her hand on his shoulder awkwardly. This action made Marshall look at her very confused. "Uhhh...Whaaat are you doing?"</p>
<p>Y/n quickly moved her hand. "Sorry, I don't know how to console other normally. And you don't want to know the wolf's way." She mutters the last bit. "Oh? What's the wolf way?" Marshall raises an eyebrow. "It involves a lot of nuzzling and tension relief." Marshall smirks at her devilishly. Y/n soon realized how that sounded and her face turned bright red. "Not like that!!!" She growls before trying to take a swing at him. Marshall laughs and moves out of the way. "Wow puppy, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but we barely know each other!"</p>
<p>"Shut up!! That is not what I meant!!" Her tail was pretty much fluffed out as far as it could be. "I meant, was we take our anger and stress out by means of hunting or sparing! You know, relieving tension!" Marshall calmed down a bit. "Hehe, sure puppy, sure."</p>
<p>The two ended up talking longer than they thought they would have been. It turns out, Marshall wasn't half as annoying as Y/n first thought he was. But he still knew how to push her buttons. And Y/n was as uptight and snappy as Marshall first thought. But she still gave him a stern growling whenever she was pushed to it. They had learned more and more about each other the more they spoke. They both got a lot of things wrong about each other and it was quickly corrected once brought up.</p>
<p>Marshall looks up at the sky, which was slowly turning bright again. Which means it was time for him to go. "Oops. Well, it's been fun puppy but I have to get going before my flesh is charred off." He started to float off. "Let's hang out again, huh?" Y/n thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure. How about next time, we see who can last longer in combat? I want to get even with you from the first time we threw down." She smirks. Marshall chuckles. "Sounds fine by me puppy." He flies off.</p>
<p>"Keep calling me that and we're going to throw down right now!" She calls after him. She could help but smile slightly to herself. "Great...now I have to wash his scent off." She sighs before looking for a near by lake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n, in her wolf form, finally finished soaking in the lake. Climbing out, she shook, sending water flying off of her fur. She stretches out, before starting off back to her home. But once again, she was stopped by something else. She sniffs the air and looks behind her at a gathering of bushes. She walks over and peers through to see the same human and cat she's met before. "What the-"</p>
<p>"See, I told you the bushes were a bad idea!" Fiona said to her feline companion. "What? No way, the bushes are an iconic hiding place!" Cake argued. "It's too predictable!" Fiona groans. "Hey!" Y/n says louder, to get their attention. "What do you think you're doing? Spying on me like this..." Fiona quickly waved her hands while shaking her head. "No no no! We weren't spying, we were just uh....observing?" Cake shook her head at the poor excuse. "Observing?" Y/n raises an eyebrow.<br/>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we just wanted to see what werewolves do in their free time." Says Fiona. "You like to bathe, apparently." Cake says while shivering. Of course she hates the thought of willingly going into water. She is a cat after all. "I wasn't bathing." Y/n turned back into her humanoid form. She takes hold of her tail and wrings it out like a wet rag. "Then what were you doing?" Fiona asks. Y/n hesitates. "Uh...I was just um, cooling off! Yeah, that's it! With all my fur, I easily get hot so I wanted to jump in the lake for a while!" She lies.</p>
<p>Fiona and Cake hummed, suspicious of her tone. "Something tells me you aren't telling the truth." Cake says. "W-what do you mean?" Y/n's ear twitched awkwardly. "Me and Fiona grew up together, I know when she's lying to me." Cake tells her. "It's true!" Fiona chimed in. "So spill sister!" Y/n backs up a bit, ready to run if she had to. "Spill what? I already told you what I was doing out here!"</p>
<p>"A-and what's it any of your business if I wasn't doing what I told you anyway!?" Y/n's tail bristles. "Yep, she's defiantly lying." Cake conforms. "Come on just tell us!" Fiona begs. Y/n was about to book it before Cake wrapped her stretchy arms around her, stopping her form doing so. "Now you're stuck with us until you tell us the truth." Fiona chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n's head was swarming, trying to think up a reasonable excuse. So far she had nothing that would be able to conscience the two in front of her, until- "I just needed a place to bathe alright!?" She finally said. "Bathe?" Fiona tilts her head. "Yes bathe." Y/n tried her best to fake her embarrassment. "I might have...fell in something not so pleasant smelling. And my pack are not going to like it if I come back smelling like said unpleasant thing. So...I just wanted to get rid of it." Her lying seemed to work, giving that Cake had released her from her stretchy grasps.</p>
<p>"Well if that's all you needed, then follow us." Fiona held her arm as she walked. "What, where?" Y/n asks. "Back to our place, you can properly clean yourself there." Fiona tells her. "You know, I don't really smell anything from you. But then again, aren't werewolf noses much more stronger than normal noses." Y/n only nods. "I think it's cause it's been too long since you've had a bath Fiona, and you're just use to it." Cake says sassily. "Heeeey!" Fiona pouts, causing Y/n to laugh lightly. "Let's just get to the dang tree house." Fiona huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the tree house, Y/n could help but be impressed by it. "When you said tree  house, I wasn't expecting...well much a house more than a tree. Or maybe the other way around?" She says, very confused. "I know, it's a sight to behold isn't it?" Fiona chuckles. "I'd say." Y/n nods. "Come on you two, let's head inside and get this dog washed." Cake walks in, they were all greeted by a small walking talking game console.</p>
<p>"Fiona! Cake! Strange lady! Welcome back!" Said the little console. "Hey Bmo." Fiona waves. "What is that thing?" Y/n asked a bit a on edge. "This is Bmo. And Bmo, this is Y/n. She's a legit werewolf." Fiona introduced them. "Like a big puppy?" Bmo smiles brightly. Y/n's ear twitched at the word puppy. "Yep! And this puppy needs a bath." Fiona guides Y/n up the latter to their bathroom.</p>
<p>Fiona turned the faucet making the water fall, causing Y/n to jump back. "What the hell?" She mutters. Fiona turns back to her. "I'm guess you've never seen something like this." She chuckles. "This is how we bathe around here. While the lake is cool, soap really does the trick." Y/n tilts her head. "Soap?" Fiona laughs and guides her into the bathroom. "Alright, just go ahead and jump in." Fiona started to walk out before she saw Y/n transforming into her wolf form. "Wait what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm, "jumping in", as you said. Am I not suppose to?" Fiona shakes her head. "Well yeah but you don't have turn into a wolf. How are you going to clean yourself like that?" Y/n transforms back into her humanoid form before giving her a confused look. "You have to take those off first." Fiona points at her clothes. "Uhhh. Ok?" Fiona starts to leave as Y/n strips. "Then you just use the soap the clean yourself." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour Y/n hope out of he shower and shakes herself off. She finds her clothes and starts to put them on before stopping. She sniffs her clothes and then herself, her nose scrunches up at the differences in scent. She turns into a wolf and and carries her clothes in her mouth down to Fiona and Cake. "Hey, Fiona?" Y/n puts the clothes down before speaking.</p>
<p>"Why do me and my clothes smell do different? What did that shower do?" She asks. "It might be because you need your clothes washed too." Y/n face scrunches up. "My father would really be on my tail if my scent were to change that much." Y/n picks up her clothes again before turning to the exit. "Speaking of, I should be heading back."</p>
<p>"Aw do you really have to go so soon?" Fiona pouts. "Yes, I've been away from my pack for far too long." Y/n could only imagine how much her father is freaking out right now. She didn't want to have a lecture the length of her life span when she got back. "We'll make sure to come back soon." Cake smiles. "Yeah, next time we could invite Gumball and Marshall to hang." Y/n shifts uncomfortably, but nods anyway before running out of there tree house and back into the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n ran out into a flowery meadow and turned back into her humanoid form and quickly put her clothes back on. "Hopefully this meadow will be a good enough cover up for the smell." She says to herself before closing her eyes and laying back in the flower bed. She let the fragrance of the flowers invade her scenes, it relaxed her greatly. It made her less stressed, but it couldn't die down the looming thoughts in the back of her head.</p>
<p>Thoughts of her eventually becoming an alpha, of the weight of her responsibilities, and of course him. Marshall has found his way in her head, he wasn't the cold blooded monster she thought she was. And what does that say for the rest of his kind, what if there were some vampires that were like him? After speaking with him, her view on things had changed.</p>
<p>Even after being around Fiona and Cake, they aren't half as annoying as she thought they were. Maybe, she needed more outside contact. Contact with others than her own pack members. Maybe then, she would finally have a real friend. She sighs and opens her eyes, only to be met with the last person she wanted to see. "Ah!" She jumps up and growls at said person. It was another werewolf, someone in her pack. "Colin." She mutters. "Where you watching me?"</p>
<p>Colin rolls his eyes. "No. I wasn't. Why were you away from the pack?" Y/n furrows her brows. "I can be away from the pack if I want to be!" She says sternly. "Yes, only because your father is the alpha. And he lets you do whatever you want." He places a hand on his hip. "If I were alpha, I'd keep my wolves in tact. No one leaves without an ok, it's the only way to make sure everyone is still present. And you know, not missing or dead." Y/n rolls her eye and starts to walk off. "You're just paranoid."</p>
<p>"And my father does not let me do whatever I want!" She glares back at him. "I don't need you to constantly keep tabs on me Colin. Now stay in your own damn lane." Colin hurries in front of her. "I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you. Don't forget, you're have competition for position of alpha." Y/n was about to retaliate before he speaks again. "Just because your father had plans for you to become alpha after him, doesn't mean I won't challenge you, or him."</p>
<p>"Then you come and get it." Y/n growls lowly. She pushed past him to storm off, but she was once again stopped. "Your scent is different." Y/n could just sense his snarky smirk. "Have you been hanging around someone?" He walks up behind her, he was trying to get a better sniff at her. "Who was it? Hm?" Y/n turns and kicks him dead square in the chest, sending him flying back.</p>
<p>He lands the ground roughly, before he could get up Y/n rushed over and steps on his chest, keeping him down. "You listen to me Colin, so long as I'm here, I will be alpha. And you of all wolves should know, to never disrespect your alpha." She got closer to his face. "If I ever, catch you doing some shit like that again, you will be punished severely." She moves her foot and storms off. Leaving Colin enraged.</p>
<p>Y/n knew one way or another, Colin or some other wolf would challenge her. But she would be ready, she already promised her father and herself that she would be the alpha her pack needs. And no one, will get in the way of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that exchange, Y/n decided to blow off some steam by taking her anger out on a poor innocent tree...which she had just downed after a few hard hits in her werewolf form. She pants heavily before turning back into her humanoid form. "Gonna have to explain that to father if he finds out later." She mutters. "Or you could start explaining now." She jumps at the sudden voice.</p>
<p>She turns quickly to see her father, standing there with his arms crossed. "What's got you so crossed?" He asks. "Colin happened." She scowls. Her father chuckles and walks over to her. "Did he try challenging you again?" Y/n nods, her tail swayed angrily. "It was bound to happen eventually." He places his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor.</p>
<p>"He's annoying. If he wasn't such a strong wolf I would have him kicked out once I become alpha." Y/n mutters. "Don't stress abut it too much Y/n. Just focus on bettering yourself." Y/n sighs and nods slightly, she knew she could better herself eventually but, the stress of having to deal with not only Colin but the rest of the pack as well, was making it harder for her to do that.</p>
<p>"Now, care to explain where you've been? I hadn't seen you since you went hunting last night." Oh boy, here it comes. Y/n gulped and tried to think up something, anything that could be a reasonable excuse. "Well, I didn't catch my prey because of some interference." She rubs her arm awkwardly. "Interference? Like what?" Her father asks. "Um, some pesky foxes. Yeah, trying to steal what was rightfully mine. But I took care of them alright." She says, faking a proud tone.</p>
<p>"Then I decided to get their gross scent off of me by relaxing in a meadow." She finished explaining. Her father seemed to buy it, as he didn't question her further. A wave of relief washed over her, she wouldn't have to bring up Marshall or Fiona and Cake at all. But then again...</p>
<p>"Father? How would you feel, if not all of those vampires were gone?" Y/n said out of nowhere. Her father gave her a crossed look, she instantly regretted asking. "You should know how I would feel about that Y/n." His tone was low, as if daring her to continue the topic. But she just had to know. "Yes, I do....But what if there was one that was different from the vampire's we've seen?"</p>
<p>Her father slowly raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Y/n hesitated before speaking. "What if, there was a vampire who was...good?" Her father scowls deeply. "There are no good vampires! They're all the same! They take and take, without even considering how those who've they've wronged!" Y/n really regretted speaking now, of course he would react like this.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you got that idiotic thought into your head young lady, you know what they've done to us! They killed your mother, and yet you ask something like that!?" He growls loudly. Y/n shrank back in fear, she hadn't heard her father speak like that in many years. "I-I know they did, I just..." She trails off, too afraid to continue.</p>
<p>Her father sighed, calming himself down he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Y/n, for the sake of my sanity, do not bring up those foul creatures ever again. Do you understand?" Y/n only nods. Her father hugs her tightly. "I love you very much Y/n. No matter how angry I might get with you." Y/n hugs back. "I know."</p>
<p>Her father lets go and turns back into a wolf before turning back to the pack. Leaving Y/n all alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolves of Y/n's pack we're doing their normal activities. There were wolves sparing with each other, there were some in their grooming circles, and a few wolves had just been sent out to hunt. And of course, Colin was there, making sure everything was in its place, doing their job. It made Y/n boil with rage, how dare he act like an alpha? He's in no position to act as if he was higher than everyone else.</p>
<p>Her father would announce the new alpha in three days. Colin would surely challenge her if she was made alpha, she had to be ready. So Y/n heads over to the fighting wolves for sparing. "Hey! If it isn't the future alpha!" One of the wolves says. "You here for a little scrap?" He gets low, as if he were about to pounce. "Oh leave her be, I'm sure she's way too busy to mess around." Another wolf said. Y/n scrunches her nose up and gets ready to attack.</p>
<p>That caught the attention of the two wolves. They both smirked and got ready to attack as well. "You sure you wanna take us both on?" One asked. "Oh I'm sure alright, I've been needed to relive some anger." The two wolves rushed her, Y/n quickly dodged them and grabbed the back of one's neck with her teeth. She bit down slightly, while growling, telling them to back down.</p>
<p>Before they could, the other knocks her off. Y/n snarls and pins the wolf down, every time the wolf would try to wiggle out from under her, she would growl and snap at them. Until they eventually gave up, Y/n glares back at the other. The wolf's ear flatten and they sank to the ground submissively. Y/n smirks proudly and walks away from them. "Thanks for the sparing session guys."</p>
<p>"So you expect to beat your opponents by snapping and snarling at them?" Colin said from behind her. She turns and glares at him. "I don't remember asking for you input." Colin rolls his eyes before continuing. "When it comes to it, you won't be able to defeat anyone like that." He walks past her. "Especially not me." Y/n was about to attack him right then and there, but was stopped by another pack member.</p>
<p>"Don't let him get to you Y/n. He's just an uptight pretty boy." They said before scratching their ear. "Pretty boy my ass." Y/n growls, making the other wolf chuckle. "I wouldn't go attacking him though, save your strength for when you actually fight him for your alpha title." Y/n sighs and looks up at the high rock, where the alpha would keep watch over the other wolves. One day, she might be the one that finally stands a top there, and she'll have to defend it.</p>
<p>Defend this pack with her life, with everything she has, it all has to be put into the pack. That was her purpose, that was her responsibility. And it couldn't be a worse feeling, but when it came to protecting the ones you love, it doesn't matter. She'll have to put those feelings away and focus on her pack. For the good of everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n had stuck to her word and worked harder on becoming an alpha. She joined more hunting parties, she spared more, and even sent out patrols to check the territory. She couldn't be more exhausted, a break was all she needed right now, but she was so close. She just had to wait it out, just one more day....but, a little break wouldn't hurt. Just for a little while, she's gotten this far. Surly a break wouldn't kill her.</p>
<p>She managed to sneak away from the pack to the same meadow from before. She turned back into her humanoid form and laid back into the flowers. This place brought back so many memories, of her and her mother specifically. Her mother would always take her here to practice how to stalk her prey, and how to pick up the faintest of scents.</p>
<p>Her skills were what got her an alpha status, right up there with Y/n's father. And Y/n promised her all those years ago, that she would grow to become just like her. A fair yet stern leader to her people. Unfortunately, her skills weren't enough to defend herself from the vampires that killed her. Y/n gripped her arm tightly. It was an unfair fight, the cowards ambushed her and took her off guard.</p>
<p>The thought made Y/n's blood boil, if those vampire's were still here today, she would have made sure to make a bloody mess of them. Guess she had to thank Marshall for that. It amazed her really, that one person could take out an entire race like that. Then kill the vampire queen herself! Speaking of Marshall, she hasn't seen him for a while. Y/n's breath hitched and she shook her head. "No, stop that." She says quietly to herself.</p>
<p>But it did raise the question, what do vampires do in their spare time if not murder the innocent? Out of pure curiosity, and boredom, she reluctantly got up and headed off to Marshall's home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His scent was everywhere, Y/n couldn't tell if he was here or not because of it. Upon closer inspection, his home looked a lot cozier up close. Maybe it's because she's lived in a cave her whole life, or maybe because she thought vampires just lived in the darkest of crevasses, but this house was actually pretty nice. She took one step closer-</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Y/n jumps and looks around, nothing. "M-Marshall?" She mutters. Suddenly, the vampire appears in front of her, like he did before. "I hate it when you do that." Y/n's ear twitched. "Yeah? Well, it's all sorts of fun for me." He smirks. "Now you gonna answer my question?" Y/n's ears lower slightly. "Um, I was just really bored after all of my soon-to-be-alpha duties, aaand, well since we cleared some things up between our kinds, I was wondering what you did in your spare time."</p>
<p>Marshall raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You wanna know what I do in my spare time?" Y/n's face started to turn red out of embarrassment. "Yes, alright!? If you're going to be all weird about it then-"</p>
<p>"Whoa, chill puppy." Marshall raises his hands. "If you wanted to hang, all you had to do was ask." He floats past her. "Come on in." He opens the door to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n steps inside of the house, and just like the outside it was just as cozy on the inside. It was nice and simple, she only remembers seeing these kinds of homes a long, long time ago. "Not a lot of stuff happens down here, the real fun is upstairs." Marshall flies up the latter. Y/n tilts her head before climbing up to his bedroom. Then she thought about what he said.</p>
<p>She gives him a fierce glare, and kept her guard up. "Hehe, yeah no. Not like that." He floats over to his axe base. "This is what I meant." He picks it up and starts playing a chill tune. "You play music?" Y/n asks. "Yep. Helps me relax when all my mind is focused on is these fine cords." He had a point, he was playing pretty well, it sounded nice. "I don't think I've heard music in a while. I forgot how nice it was." Y/n says while her tail sways gently.</p>
<p>"That's no way of living sister." He floats over her. "Can't imagine how boring it must be." Y/n only shrugs, she was too distracted by the mellow tones from the bass. Marshall took notice to that and decided to add a little finesse by singing. That really caught Y/n's attention then. He had a beautiful voice, the only other person that had such a lovely voice was her mother. Suddenly tears started to form in her eyes.</p>
<p>Marshall eventually saw and stopped playing. "Uh, you good?" He asks her. Y/n noticed she was crying and immediately hid her face. "No, I'm fine!" She wiped her eyes. "You just...you have a really nice voice." She sniffles. Marshall moves his bass to his back and floats down next to her. "Don't think my voice was enough to make people cry." He tried to joke. Marshall raises his hand hesitantly, before finally placing it gently on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She flinches at his touch and looks up at him. "Um, sorry for making you cry like that." He apologized. Y/n shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's just, I haven't heard anyone sing like that in a while. It brought back a really nice memory of someone." She smiles slightly. "Of who?" Marshall asks. Y/n was silent for a moment before answering. "My mother."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Y/n wiped her eyes. "You didn't know. Besides I'm just be dramatic. I really did like your song." Marshall smiles softly. "Thanks puppy." Y/n pouts slightly. "What did I say about calling me that, vamp?" Marshall and her laugh before they noticed, his hand was still on her shoulder. He quickly moved his had, and awkwardly clear his throat. "So, any songs requests? Maybe I'll make you smile instead of cry this time." He chuckles.</p>
<p>Y/n hummed as she thought. "Well, it's been a while since I've heard any songs. What are some of your favorites?" She asks. "Hmm, well there is one I'm pretty fond of." He started to play a song he called, Everything Stays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Marshall finished the song, Y/n's nerves had finally calmed. "And you right all of these yourself?" Y/n asked. "Yep, well, some of them I do. I do get inspiration from from past artists for some of my songs. And I just add in my own little Marshall Lee touch to it." Y/n smiles a bit. "How long have you been writing?" Marshall leaned back mid air before answering. "My whole life girl. Simone is the one who got me started on it really."</p>
<p>"Who's Simone?" Y/n tilts her head. Marshall had a longing look on his face, his hands gripped his base tightly. "A dear friend." His voice quivered a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Y/n apologize quickly. "No, it's not like that. She's still alive but..." He shook his head. "Never mind. We've talking about me a lot. What about you? Got any stories you wanna tell?"</p>
<p>"Not really. All my pack does is go on burning parties, spar, patrol, you know normal werewolf stuff." Y/n giggles a bit. "But back in the day was a little different. Back when there were still a few humans around, I actually made friends with one of them." She says while smiling. "You did?" Marshall asked. "Yeah, she was really nice too. She help me when I got stuck in a bear trap." She looks down at her ankle. "I still have the scar."</p>
<p>"She didn't even care that I was a monster, all she saw was a creature in pain and of need of helping. And that's exactly what she did, she helped me out of that trap. And slowly we started to become closer as friends." Her smile started to disappear. "But you know humans, they live such short lives. It was like we were best friends one minute, the next she's lying in her death bed."</p>
<p>Marshall could understand that better than anyone. "That's the price of immortality for ya. Or in your case, a hella long lifespan." Y/n nods and holds her arm in a shy fashion. "What was her name?" Marshall asked her. "Maria. She was the brightest thing in my life. And she was taken away from me when I needed her most."</p>
<p>Marshall lands next to her. "Hey, I think I know what might cheer us up. How about we go hang out with Fiona and Cake. They're always doing something weird. It might distract us from our burden we call existence for a while." That did sound nice, but what about her pack? She's been gone long enough already. But she really didn't want to go back there and build up stress again.</p>
<p>"Ok. But I can't stay for long." Y/n tells him. "Sounds cool." Marshall grabbed an umbrella before heading out. "What's that for? It's not raining." Marshall opens it up as he approaches the door. "Don't you know vampire's shrivel up in the sun puppy?" No in fact, because of the vampires absence throughout the years, she had forgot most things about them. Including this. "Oh, right." She walks out and turned into a wolf. And they were off to the human and cats's tree house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yay! You decided to hang out with us after all!" Fiona says as she saw Y/n with Marshall. "I guess...I was just bored." Y/n shrugs. "Well you're in luck, me and Cake were just about to go on an adventure." Fiona smiles. "What are you guys up to this time?" Marshall asks. "Don't really know." Fiona shrugs. "We're just gonna roam around looking for whatever looked fun." Cake joined her side, handing Fiona her backpack and sword.</p>
<p>"Is that really all your adventures are?" Y/n asks. "Psh, of course not!" Fiona says waving her hand. "Sometimes we fight bad guys and save princes from said bad guys. Other than that, we just do whatever." Fiona tucks her sword away and grips the arms of her backpack. "Now let's go!"</p>
<p>Like Fiona said, the group had a random adventure filled with weird quests and even saving Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen. Once Fiona and Cake defeated her, Marshall gave the queen a genuine friendly smile, as if he's known her for a long time. And Y/n could have sworn she heard him utter the word Simone. So that's her, to be honest, Y/n expected something a little different.</p>
<p>For one, she thought she wouldn't be so...crazy? She'd have to ask Marshall more about her later. After that, they all went to the candy kingdom. The sweet scent filled Y/n's enhanced sense of smell a little too much. It smelled way too sweet, it was killing her. She thought she'd die of cardiac arrest just by breathing. The candy prince gave a tour for Y/n's since she's never been here before.</p>
<p>She's never seen so many friendly faces before, well, all except the bad candies. Y/n looked up at the castle to see two creatures having a staring contest with each other. Gumball informed her of the two once he noticed her staring. Gulliad and Stormo, interesting creatures...</p>
<p>Once the tour was done, the group headed back to the tree house for some good old fashion video games. Y/n of course, had no idea what to do with the controller and had be told more than once what to do. But you can't really blame her, given she's never had any sort of technology in her life before. But once she got the hang of it, she was obsessed.</p>
<p>So obsessed, that she managed to loose track of time. "Ah! Oh no!" She looked out a near by window to see that it was night time. "It was fun guys, but I have to head back to my pack." She turned into a wolf. "Thanks for today!" She said as she ran out the door. "What's up with her Marshall?" Cake asks. "I think she might have had something to do with her pack." He floats upward. "Imma check it out."</p>
<p>"I thought you two didn't like each other." Fiona says while yawning. "Well, we aren't close but we defiantly aren't on a hate basis anymore. Besides I should be heading back to my place too." Cake picks up Fiona and swaddles her like a baby. "Night Marshall." She says as she takes Fiona up to their shared room. Marshall waves before taking his leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n finally reached her pack, and of course she was met with the last person she wanted to see. "Mind explains why you were gone for so long?" Colin crosses his arms. Y/n scowls before trying to move past him, but Colin stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. Y/n glared back at him, before she could take a swing at her he spoke. "You're a poor excuse for a wolf Y/n. For someone who is so determined to be an alpha, you sure aren't taking it seriously."</p>
<p>Y/n yanks her arm away from him. "I lost track of time! I've been working my ass off trying to prove myself so I thought taking a break would be ok, but apparently, I was wrong!" She tried storming off. "Y/n you haven't a clue how to be an alpha." Colin moves in front of her. "Now, I'd start explaining why you have so many scents on you before you walk into that pack."</p>
<p>Y/n's heart sank. She forgot to hide the scents from today. And Marshall's was the strongest. "You smell of death Y/n...that kind of smell hasn't been around since the vampires were around..." She felt like running away right then and there, but no alpha runs from their problems. "No need to explain that. I know you've been hanging around with one." Colin grabs her chin roughly to make her look him in the eyes. "Shameful." He growls.</p>
<p>Y/n was frozen, what could she say now? His scent was too strong, she was out way later than she should have been, what excuse could she have to make? Colin's frown slowly turned into a grin. "Don't worry. Your little secret is safe with me." He looses his grip on her chin. "No one has to know about Marshall." Y/n's eyes widened. "H-how..." Y/n trails off. "To be an alpha, means to exceed every skill. Hunting, fighting....sneaking."</p>
<p>"As I was saying, no one has to know about your vampire friend. If you take the fall at tomorrow's battle for Alpha." Rage started to build in Y/n again. "Is that a threat?" She growls. "Watch it!" His hand makes its way to her throat. "You are no position to growl at me! You will loose that battle or so help me, every pack never will not only be after the vampire, but that human and feline as well."</p>
<p>Y/n's mind was racing, he was serious. He was going to have them all killed if she didn't comply. Why did she care? She's known these people not even a week, and she's about too give up everything's she's worked for, for them! Why!? Y/n's ears lower, her lower lip quivers slightly. "Fine." She mutters. "I'll do as you say. But you better not get them involved." Colin chuckles and lets her go. "Clean yourself up." He says before leaving her behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marshall couldn't seem to find Y/n, he tracked her but he wouldn't go into a pack full of wolves. He could probably kill them all, but it wasn't worth the energy. Besides, Y/n seems to care about them. So, he decided to call it a night and head back to his home for the night. But Marshall couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. It was time for Y/n and Colin's battle. Everyone had their bets on who would beat who, they were all excitingly awaiting for their new alpha. "My pack!" Y/n's father spoke up. "Today, will be my last day as your alpha. These two brave and noble wolves have been chosen to keep watch over the pack after me. Whoever wins this battle, will be your new alpha!" The pack howled at his words. Y/n and Colin faces each other, they both stared each other down.</p>
<p>But they both knew who was going to win this battle. "Good luck to the both of you. Begin!" Colin was the first to make his move, he rushed at Y/n, teeth bared. Y/n dodges and snarls at the wolf. Colin gives her a glare, as if reminding her what would happen if she didn't loose. She sighs and makes a weak attempt to attack him, he takes that as an opening to grab the back of her neck and throw her down to the ground roughly.</p>
<p>She whimpers and tries to get back up, only to be met with his teeth biting down harder. She holds back a cry of pain before he pins her down as growls in her face. "No now, don't want to make this look too easy do we?" He whispers in her ear. Y/n clenches her eyes tightly before kicking him off and getting back up. Y/n bites down on his shoulder and hardly tries pushing him down.</p>
<p>Colin throws her off and stamps down hard on her gut. She whimpers in pain, and she swore she saw her father shaking his head disapprovingly. She never felt so embarrassed, she wasn't fighting back, not even trying. It was truly shameful. She just closed her eyes and just let Colin beat her to a pulp. "Alright enough!" Her father called out. Colin let up and backed way from her. "It's clear who I should make alpha after that display." Y/n could heat the disappointment in his voice. "Colin, is your new alpha."</p>
<p>The pack howled their congratulations for their new alpha. Colin smirks proudly and joins Y/n's father on the high rock. He howled back, making his alpha title official. Y/n's father bowed his head before jumping off the rock and walking past his daughter, who still refused to look up from the ground. "My injured opponent might need some attention." Colin says, stifling a chuckle. Y/n felt a flush of embarrassment paint her face. She turned back into her humanoid form before standing up.</p>
<p>She held her head high, signing that she may have been defeated, but she is a proud wolf none the less. "I'll give her time to make herself decent before she joins us, sound fair Y/n?" She only nods before walking past a crowd of disappointing faces. "Man, I expected a little more from her." One said.</p>
<p>"Right? That fight was nothing."</p>
<p>"A pup could have lasted longer than her."</p>
<p>"Her father must be so disappointed, after all that time he spent training her, only for her to fail like that."</p>
<p>Y/n held back her tears, she's made a fool of herself enough already. She hurried away from the pack and to the near by lake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n looked down at her reflection, she had bite marks, cuts, and bruises all over her body. They weren't the normal battle scars to be proud of, these were marks that would forever remind her of much of a disgraceful wolf she is for what she just did. She growls and swipes at the water before turning away in a huff. "And all for people I don't care about." She mutters. "If only he hadn't showed up. If only he would have disappeared with the rest of that horrid race!" She snarls to no one.</p>
<p>But she didn't mean a word of it, deep down she had sympathy for the few she had came in contact with. "Y/n?" Speak of the damn devil. She glances over and sees the vampire king himself. Shaded by...nothing? "I thought you were suppose to burn in the sun?" Y/n raises and eyebrow. "I do, but Bubba made me a special kinda of sun screen." He explains. "But aside from that, why are you so beat up?" He asks.</p>
<p>Y/n was about to explain herself before she remembered what Colin told her. She inhaled deeply before standing up to face him. "You need to leave." Y/n says sternly. "What?" Marshall tilts his head. "I said, leave!" She growls, her tail frizzing out. "Whoa, chill puppy. What's got you so-" Y/n swipes at him once he got closer to her. "Get out of here Marshall! I don't ever want to see you, or those two dimwits ever again! You hear me!?"</p>
<p>"Hey! You need to calm down and tell me what the hell is going on with you!" Y/n turns into a wolf and and bares her teeth. "You wanna know what's going on? I just lost everything I've worked for because of you!" She slowly got closer and closer to him. "If I had never met you, no, if I just killed you the day I met you, none of this would have happened to me!" Marshall blinked a few times. "Y/n, I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I know, you could never understand what it meant to me." Y/n said lowly. "Last chance, leave." Marshall scowls slightly. "Fine, you want me to leave?" He floats upwards. "I'll leave, but the same goes for you and your pack. Come anywhere near me, or my friends, you're gonna regret it." He hisses before flying off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n watched Marshall fly off, the sting in her chest only growing more and more. "You did the right thing Y/n." Y/n turned to see Colin, his arms crossed. "Those vampires are no good. Not for you, or this pack." He says as he walks closer to her, she wanted nothing more than to push him back. But she knew better than to lay hands on an alpha, her alpha. "I mean, why on earth would you want to be around one after what they did to your mother?" Colin makes his way in front of her. "No, let me guess. He's different?" He chuckles.</p>
<p>"He's different cause he hasn't tried to kill you? He's different because he has friends?" Colin shakes his heads. "It doesn't matter what he does now, or who he befriends, not even how much he thinks he's changed, he's still a vampire. And all vampires are evil creatures." Y/n grit her teeth together tightly, her fists clenched in rage. "Not to mention, manipulative. He had you believing that he was such a good person didn't he? I feel sorry for you Y/n, really I do." Colin places his hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"But now, you won't have to worry about him ever again." Y/n growls and grabs his wrist tightly. "You're wrong! You're wrong about everything! You don't know Marshall at all!" Colin glares down at her. "And you do?" Y/n's claws started to pierce his skin, yet he didn't flinch. "I know that he isn't evil, not like you! What you did, making me take the fall like that. You are no wolf, you're a pathetic worm! A coward!" Y/n started to grin.</p>
<p>"I bet you knew I was going to beat you. You knew I was going to win, and you would never have your perfect pack. Colin, I would have been a better alpha, than you could ever hope to be." Her grip got tighter and tighter. "And I would have done it proudly! Unlike the likes of y-" Colin smacks her across the face harshly, causing her to let go and stumble backwards. "You've forgotten your place." He steps forwards and grabs a fist full of her hair and drags her to the ground.</p>
<p>"I am the alpha now, and you are nothing but a follower! You will obey your alpha, or you will suffer the consequences! Do you hear me!?" He pushes her face more into the dirt. Y/n growls and uses all her strength to push herself upwards enough to elbow him in the gut. He groans and lets go of her, right before kicking her in the gut. "So that's how it is?" Colin moves stray strands of hair out of his face. "You want that vampire? You want that human and cat? Then you can have them."</p>
<p>Y/n looks at him confused. Colin grabs her by the back of her neck and starts dragging her back to the pack. "Let me go!" She growls and tries to escape from Colin's grasp, but it was all for nothing. Once they got there, Colin threw her to the ground, catching all the pack members attention. "Colin, what is the meaning of this?" Y/n's father storms over. "Watch it!" Colin warns him.</p>
<p>"This one-" He points down at Y/n. "-is defective." Y/n struggled to sit up straight. "Explain yourself Colin." The alpha glares at him. "She's been disobeying me, attacking me, and questioning my authority. I will not have a wolf like that in my pack!" Colin jerks Y/n up. "I hear by exile Y/n from this pack!" Gasps could be heard from the members of the pack. "Colin, that is my daughter! You can't!"</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer to have an uprising in this pack? The pack you worked so hard to keep peaceful with each other? She will be our downfall! Now stay in your place before I exile you as well." Colin turns to Y/n. "If I catch you near here I'll have you killed on sight. You understand me?" Y/n looks him straight in the eye, not saying a word before walking past him. Before she left, she turns to her former pack. "We will see who causes this packs downfall shortly, coward." With that, she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week had past since then, Y/n had managed to get by on her own just fine. She was strong enough for that at least, but she never was herself after everything that happened. Maybe if she learned to shut her mouth for once she could have stayed back with the rest of her pack. But there was no way she was going to be pushed around like that, she'd die before she let anyone treat her like she was less than nothing.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for others to notice her disappearance. "Why don't we just ask Marshall where she is? He was the last to see her." Cake asks her sister. "Because, the last time I brought her up he nearly bit my head off. They must have gotten into another fight." Fiona explains. "We'll just have to keep looking ourselves." Fiona was just as curious as Cake, what had made Marshall and Y/n fought like that? They were just starting to get along, and now they hate each other more than ever.</p>
<p>"We've checked everywhere Fi. Maybe she's moved on somewhere else." Fiona and Cake and made their way into the woods for the second time today. "Maybe, but I just want to make sure." Cake was about to protest before they both heard a ominous noise from behind them. Fiona instinctively pulled out her sword, and Cake grew slightly bigger. The noise settled down and everything went quiet, Fiona and Cake lowered their guard, thinking whatever was there had moved along.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, a giant boar monster rushed out from the trees and barreled towards them. Before they could act, a giant wolf jumped over the two and tackled the boar to the ground. The monster struggled for a bit before the wolf finished it off. The wolf looked back at Fiona and Cake, starting at them intently. Fiona raises her sword, ready to attack the wolf if made any sudden moves. But instead of attacking, the wolf made a small grunt before starting to shrink and morph.</p>
<p>"...Y/n??" Cake gasps. Y/n looks them up and down, checking them for any injury before turning her attention back to the boar. "Looks like I'll have food for the next few days." She picked the giant boar up with ease before turning back to Fiona and Cake. "Get out of here before I have to save your asses again." Fiona pouts and puts her sword away. "Not until you tell us why you and Marshall got into a fight. I thought you guys were finally cool with each other."</p>
<p>"I don't have to explain myself to you." She growls. "Don't you growl at my little Fiona!" Cake hisses. "Now you listen to me! Fiona and I have been looking for you all day, having us worried sick for you and such! Now start talking!" She says sternly. Y/n winces slightly at her motherly tone. "...I got kicked out of my pack." She mutters. "Oh, we had no idea Y/n. We're so sorry." Fiona says sympathetically. Y/n only shrugs before walking off, and of course they followed. "What?" Y/n scowls.</p>
<p>"Why did they kick you out?" Fiona asks. "Fi, I'm sure that's a private matter." Cake bumps her arm, warning her not to keep pressing for questions. "Yeah, I'd rather not talk about this thanks." Y/n murmurs. "Well...what did you and Marshall get into a fight for?" Fiona asks, making Cake shake her head. "Because I don't need him. He's part of of the reason I was kicked out! And so are you two." Y/n continues. "But the blame is on me too, I was too careless and let emotions take over my better senses. I should have known better than to do the things I did."</p>
<p>"Well that's dumb." Fiona says out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" Y/n looks over at her. "That's dumb." Fiona says simply. "You think you're not allowed to have emotions, let alone friends. From what I saw when we were all hanging out, you were having fun. It was the most relaxed I've ever seen you. If your pack can't loosen up and let you have a little fun every now and a while, then that's no pack I would want to be a part of."</p>
<p>"You couldn't possibly understand, I had to work to get up to where I was. And all for it to be thrown away like that..." Y/n glares down at the ground. Fiona and Cake looked at each other before Cake speaks. "Tell you sweetie, why not stay with us for a while? We have plenty of room." She smiles softly. "I don't need your pity." Y/n looks away from them. "It's not pity, it's called being neighborly. Besides, you look like you need a shower and some medical attention."</p>
<p>"I don't really have a choice do I?" Y/n groans. "Nope!" Fiona and Cake said in unison before they lead Y/n back to their tree house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n had left the boar for Fiona and Cake, since she was going to be staying with them for a while. As they tried to figure out what to do with it, Y/n was upstairs cleaning up. Once she was done, Cake offered to treat her wounds, which she had plenty of of. "How did you get so many scars?" Cake asks. "Growing up in the woods with a bunch of werewolves will do that to you." Cake nods in understanding. "Fiona has quite a few herself. She's been fighting monsters and saving princes since she was like twelve." Y/n looks over at Fiona, who was practicing some new sword moves.</p>
<p>Y/n hums before looking back at Cake so she could patch up a cut on her face. "Now be honest with me honey, what did you and Marshall really get into a fight about." Y/n flinches as she cleans the cut. "I told already told you..." Cake places a bandage on her face. "Please, I know a lie when I a hear one. Now let's hear it." Y/n sighs. "If he stuck around my pack would have known he was a vampire and killed him. My alpha knew and cast me out. We have a personal vendetta against vampires, so naturally he didn't like the fact I was friends with one."</p>
<p>"I see, so what did you say to him to make him so mad?" Cake asks. "I told him I didn't want to see anymore. But it doesn't matter now, my alpha knows and now I don't have a pack to go back to." Cake finished patching Y/n up. "I think, it's time you two made up." She says as she throws away the bloody rags. "I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him what you told me." Y/n shakes her head. "He told me to never speak to him again. He'll probably kill me if he sees me."</p>
<p>"He won't if we're there." Cake calls Fiona over. "We're going to get Y/n and Marshall to make up and be friends again, you in?" Fiona smirks. "Heck yeah! Let's do this!" She raises her fist. "Whoa whoa, wait you guys!" Y/n raises her hands up. "How are you so sure this is going to work?" She asks. "Oh we're not." Cake shrugs. "But we'll never know if we don't try!" Fiona tells her. "Operation Y/n and Marshall be friends again is a go!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marshall was in his room messing around with his axe bass, thinking up some new songs and raps. He was just getting into the zone, when he heard a knocking from downstairs. He groans and floats down, and opens his front door. He was met with Fiona and Cake. "Sup guys." He leans against the door frame. "Hey Marshall! Sorry for this." Says Fiona, confusing him. Before he could question her, Fiona shoves him into the house along with Y/n. "Cake now!"</p>
<p>Cake nods then turns giant and wraps around the entire house, making sure both the werewolf and vampire couldn't escape. Marshall quickly sits up and looks around. "What the hell!?" He then noticed Y/n in front of him. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay away from me!" He hisses. Y/n hugs her knees close to her. "Sorry." She mutters. "Tch." Marshall gets up and attempts to open his door, but of course, it wouldn't budge. "Oh come on!" His forehead met the door with an annoyed groan.</p>
<p>"They want us to make up if that's what you're wondering." Y/n speaks up. Marshall didn't respond to her, he didn't even look at her. "Ok, I guess I'll start." Y/n mutters. "I'm sorry I told you to go away. I had, some problems with my pack." Y/n looks down at her knees. Marshall finally looks back at her, and noticed the bandages on her. "So what happened to you?"</p>
<p>"I was challenged for alpha." She shrugs. "I lost..." Marshall hums before sitting crossed leg in mid air. "Look, the whole reason I told you to leave is because, my pack would have killed you and Fiona and Cake." She explains. "Psh, I'd kill ever last one of those mutts." Y/n glares at him. "Those mutts are my family!" She growls lowly. "And they're stronger than you think, we are nothing like normal wolves! We've taken down a few vampires too you know?"</p>
<p>"Well I'm nothing like normal vampires, I stole abilities from the strongest vampires out there, even the queen's. So believe me when I say, I can handle myself. I don't need your and anyone's protection." He crosses his arms. "Oh well, forgive me for trying to look after my friends!" Y/n's felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I actually care about you and Fiona and Cake believe it or not you jerk!"</p>
<p>"But it doesn't even matter now, I was thrown out." She wipes her eyes. Marshall floats back down to the ground and stays quite for a moment. "Sounds like their not that great of a family then." He says leaning back on the door. "They would just kick you out like that? Sounds pretty cruel." Y/n shakes her head. "The alpha has all the right to kick out whoever they see fit. Apparently, I was becoming a rouge, and I would be their downfall if I stayed."</p>
<p>Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did you do?" He asks. Y/n holds her arms tightly. "I forced to loose the battle, and if I disobeyed my alpha's orders, then he was going to send wolves after you guys. And I eventually had it, and fought back. That got me even more wounds and then got me exiled." She continues. "He hasn't sent anyone after you though, which confuses me. He must be up to something."</p>
<p>"Hm. Guess I'm sorry too." Marshall says. "I lost my cool there admittedly." He slicks his hair back out of his face. "So thanks for telling me or whatever." Y/n rolls her eyes at his half backed apology, but felt a heavy weight be lifted off her shoulders. "Um, so how are you doing after all that?" Marshall asks. "Well, I lost my home and family. So just as well as you'd think." Marshall got up and sat next to her.</p>
<p>"Fiona and Cake offered me to live with them. I'm only staying for a few days, I'm going to take my pack back somehow." She says determinedly. "How do you plan on doing that?" Marshall asks. "I don't know, but I don't trust Colin." Marshall raises an eyebrow. "He's the one who forced me to loose." Marshall nods. "Sounds like a punk ass to me." He says making Y/n chuckle. "Oh he is. But, maybe I need to face facts. I try to be a strong wolf, but he's capable. Paranoid, but capable."</p>
<p>"And a jackass." Marshall adds. They both laugh at that remark. "If you want, I can kill him for you." Marshall offers. Y/n smiles but shakes her head. "No, it will only make things worse, besides how would you even get away with it." Marshall smirks. "I can make it look like a bloody accident, trust me." Y/n exhales softly. "I have no idea why you care about it so much Marshall. You and both Fiona and Cake. I'm only putting more problems out there for you guys."</p>
<p>"That's simple." He answers. "We look out for our friends. If someone I cared about was going through something like this, of course I would help them." Y/n blinks a few times. "Wow, that was really sweet Marshall." Y/n smiles softly.</p>
<p>"I have to admit, I'm really happy I met you guys." Y/n says. "I've had friends within my pack, but you guys are something else." Marshall looks at her. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Well, I've been around the same people for a thousand years, so it feels nice to meet someone new." She tells him. "What? So you're not allowed to have friends outside of your pack?" Y/n shakes her head. "No, my father sees anyone outside of the pack a threat."</p>
<p>"I guess I can understand that, especially with all the vampires that use to run wild. But it's not like that anymore, he needs to loosen up." Y/n nods. "Hey, I have an idea of how to lighten the mood." Marshall gets up and knocks on his door. "Ok you guys, we made up. You can stop holding us hostage now." After a few seconds Fiona and Cake opened up the door. "About time!" Fiona smiles. "Ya'll ready to go on another adventure?" She asks.</p>
<p>"Actually." Marshall begins. "Me and puppy are gonna hang back here and chill a little bit." Y/n's ears perked upwards. "Whaaaaaa? Lame!" Fiona pouts. "Yeah, sorry Fi, maybe next time." Marshall starts to close his door. "Wait, puppy?" Cake asks visibly confused, Marshall closes the door completely. He then turns back to Y/n. "You didn't tell them about your dumb nick name?" She chuckles. "Please, you love it." Marshall floats back to her.</p>
<p>"Come on." He floats up into his room, Y/n followed close behind. "I'm are we going to listen to more music?" She asks, smiling brightly. "How did you guess?" Marshall chuckles. "Why else would you bring me up here?" Once Y/n climbed up into his room, the familiar scent filled her nose, making her feel more relaxed. Anytime she smelled that scent, she connected to his sweet voice. His songs, the way he played his bass, it was all so nice.</p>
<p>"Well this time, I'm going to teach you something." Marshall says as he grabs his bass. "I know you don't have any experience, but trust me, I'm a great teacher." Y/n hesitantly reached for the bass he held out for her. And of course, she was holding it wrong. "Hehe, hang on." Marshall got behind her and gently took hold of her hands to put them where needed to be. Y/n felt a shiver run down her spine. 'His hands...they're so cold.' She thought.</p>
<p>"You good? I can hear your heart pounding." Marshall says lowly, causing her ears to twitch. "I'm fine." She says sternly. "What are you trying to show me?" Marshall stifled another joke and showed her how to play a few cords. "See you're getting it." He smiles. Y/n looks up at him, and could help but smile herself. The two continued to talk and mess around with music for hours.</p>
<p>Suddenly the distant sound of howling could be heard. Y/n already knew what it was. "Must be a full moon tonight." She says sadly. She and her pack would always howl when there was a full moon, even go on a midnight hunt. It was a tradition that went back many many years. Marshall tried to think of something to make her feel better. "Do you wanna go howling? We can hop up on my roof and try it." Y/n smiles but shakes her head. "Nah, they would hear me. And I'm not suppose to be near their territory, even if I'm this far away."</p>
<p>"Besides." She yawns. "I'm way too exhausted to be doing any kind of howling. I have been for a while." She says tiredly. "Thank you for having me Marshall, I'll see you later." Y/n starts to head for the latter, but was stopped my Marshall. "Uh, do you wanna stay here for the night? It's late and I don't want you risking running into those jerky wolves."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Y/n hold her arm awkwardly. "Nah, I'm cool with it. Come on, you're tired aren't you?" Y/n smiles and flops down on his bed. "Thank you Marshall." She yawns again. "Anytime puppy." Marshall smiles. She looks over at him. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asks. "Eh, I don't sleep. Well I do, but I don't really need to. I might just go flying around." He tells her.</p>
<p>"Um, well, can you stay here please?" She murmurs. "It's just, I hate being alone. In my pack, there were wolves everywhere so...yeah." Marshall gave her a sympathetic look before leaning back on his bed next to her. "Sure thing puppy." Y/n smiles and curls up close to him. Despite him being cold, Y/n hasn't felt so warm since she was exiled from her pack. And even Marshall felt warmth, for the first time in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n awoke to find herself still in Marshall's bed. Only, Marshall wasn't there next to her like he was last night, but his shirt was. She picked up the flannel and examined it closely. It was, soft. His scent was all over it, yet it was so comforting despite what's she'd said in the past. It was the most comfort she had in a while. She had never in her life thought that she would ever find herself in a vampire's home, let alone being friends with them. She slowly opened her eyes, and thought for a moment. She had friends, friends outside of her pack, people that weren't just her friends because she was the daughter of an alpha.</p>
<p>They really do care about her, and she cares about them. Maybe that's why she did what she did. She clenched his shirt tighter and smiled. "You having fun there?" She shot up straight to see Marshall leaning in his bathroom doorway. Only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Y/n couldn't help but study his body, he wasn't overly built, but he wasn't scrawny either. He had just the right amount of muscle. Marshall noticed and started smirking devilishly. "Enjoying the view? Bet not as much as my shirt."</p>
<p>Y/n quickly lets go if his flannel and crosses her arms. "I'm not enjoying either. Put it back on please." She turns her head trying to hide the blush that was starting to spread over her cheeks. Marshall chuckles and walks over to the bed to pick up his shirt. "I got up before you did and I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to take a shower. I forgot I left my shirt out here." He puts it back on before messing with his semi wet hair.</p>
<p>Y/n only nods before stretching out her arms while yawning. She moves her tail in front of her to smooth it out, all the while, Marshall was watching her. Y/n noticed him, she blinks a few times before finally speaking. "W-what?" She says awkwardly. "Puppy, do you miss your wolf pack?" Marshall asks out of nowhere. "...Yes. But, they don't want me there. There's nothing I can do about that." She looks down at her tail. Marshall floats over and sits next to her. "It's kinda messed up that they would just cast you aside like that. Did no one try to stick up for you?"</p>
<p>"My father tried, but he doesn't have much say now that he isn't alpha. No one can go against the alpha's word." Marshall scoffs. "I would be out of that pack the second I was brought into it if that's the case." Y/n chuckles. "As if they would let a vampire in a werewolf pack. And way to insult my species culture." She punches his arm lightly. "What? I'm a little rebel boy." Marshall shrugs. "I don't play by no ones rules." He smirks. "Wish I could be that care free." Y/n sighs. "I stress about every little thing."</p>
<p>"Why don't you? You're free from those wolves now. Just chill." Marshall says flatly. "Yes, but it's in my blood to be concerned for my fellow wolves." Marshall looks over at her. "They didn't seem to concerned for you when you got kicked out. Especially that leader of yours." Marshall felt a deep rage from inside of him after thinking about Y/n's injuries, all because of her alpha. "How's your wounds doing?" He asks. "Still sore, but I'm use to it. I did grow up in the woods my whole life."</p>
<p>"What time is it anyway?" Y/n asks. "About noon." Marshall answers. "Noon? I slept that long?" Y/n looked at him surprised. "Is that a problem? You just slept in that's all." Y/n slicks back the hair in her face, that was admittedly tangled and messy. "I guess I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. But I should really be heading off." She says while hopping out of his bed. "So soon?" Marshall asks. "I mean, I've overstayed my welcome. I only was suppose to stay here for tonight. Fiona and Cake are probably wondering where I am."</p>
<p>Marshall hums. "Well, I hope I'll get to see you again soon. Because tonight I'm preforming at the graveyard." Y/n gives him a strange look. "It's a concert. All the best underground bands are there. And by underground, I mean the undead." He laughs evilly. "What's a concert?" Y/n asks. "It's a thing where all sorts of musicians preform for dozens of fans. I think you'd like it. So be there, kay?" Y/n gave it a thought but agreed to come. "Alright. I'll be there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And so he wants me to come to a concert in some graveyard." Y/n just finished explaining to Fiona and Cake. "Oh! He invited you too? Awesome, we can all go together!" Fiona says excitedly. "Fair warning, they can get a little intense." Cake says. "What do you mean by that?" Asks Y/n. "There usually some riots after or during the concert." Fiona tells her. "Then there's the mosh pit, then there's the fights that randomly break out." She kept on. Y/n ears went flat. "And he thought that I would like that?" She mutters. "That jerk."</p>
<p>"Everyone gets super hyped when Marshall performs too. He's like an idol to them. "No one can top his sound and style they would" say." Cake says while messing with her tail. "But that shouldn't stop you from coming with us!" Fiona says quickly. "It's your first concert right? Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy yourself." Y/n could only nod, she too afraid of her voice cracking to give her away. Y/n was more than use to random fights breaking out, she lived with wolves her whole life for glob's sake. But she wouldn't be dealing with wolves this time, so of course she was nervous.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll go." She finally said. "Heck yeah! Alright, let's find you some clothes!" Fiona dragged her up to her and Cake's shared room. "What? Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Y/n looked down at her clothes, they were made from animal pelts. Everyone in her pack wore clothes like that. "Well, we are going to a rock concert. Might wanna fit in with everyone else there." Fiona heads over to the closest and looks through until she finds what she think Y/n would look best in. "Here try this!" She hands her a black tank top, that was cut off to show her mid drift. Along with a leather jacket with some band name on the back of it, ripped jeans and black ankle boots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Y/n got changed, Cake decided to help her with her hair. It had gotten very messy and tangled over the past few days. "Normally that kind of hair style would be appropriate for the crowd we are gonna meet, but if it's one thing I can't stand, it's messy hair." She says before coming out the last tangle. "Wow, you look great!" Fiona smiles widely. "Just like a real punk kid!" Y/n examines herself in the mirror. She looked so much more different than she did before. She wasn't too sure how to feel about it.</p>
<p>If she didn't have the ears and tail, which Fiona had to cut a hole for her tail to come through the jeans, she would look like a normal human. "There's also a few things you should know before you go to the concert." Fiona tells her. "And what's that?" Y/n asked while messing with her combed out hair. "You should stick close to us, first of all. There going to be a lot of people there and you could easily get lost." Cake says. "Then of course, the creepers there. I ran into a few of them a couple of times, but I handle." Fiona smirks while clenching her fist, to signify her beating the living tar out of them.</p>
<p>"And lastly, try not to start any fights of your own. There are going to be some undead people there and, I don't think you'd like being a zombie werewolf...but that does sound pretty epic." Fiona trails off, Cake rolls her eyes and turns back to Y/n. "Just stick with us and you'll be fine." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they knew it, it was nearly time for the concert. Cake had grown into a giant cat, so she could give Fiona and Y/n a ride to it. Y/n ears could pick up the faint sound of the crowd and the subtle bumps of music. "That's the concert?" Y/n speaks up. "Yep. It's gonna be sooooo epic." Fiona says excitedly. As the three grew closer and closer, the music and crowd got louder and louder. Until finally they were on the edge of the concert itself. "You two ready?" Cake asks as she shrinks down slowly. "Yeah!" Fiona pumps her fist in the air, Y/n nods.</p>
<p>They all walk into the concert, and like Fiona and Cake said, there were tons of people crowding each other. "Looks like we're a little late." Cake says as one of the bands had just finished up, they walked off of the stage so the next preformed could have a go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like Marshall is up next." Fiona says as she sees Marshall making an grand entrance, by floating down onto the stage, landing with a loud thud to catch the attention of the entire crowd. Y/n had to admit it, she was impressed by how cool he looked just now. Marshall walks up to the mic and grabs it firmly, the entire crowd finally goes completely silent. "I wrote this song about a certain someone I've come to meet. Despite our their comings, they're actually pretty damn cool. You know who you are." Marshall looks down at the crowd, but Y/n knew he was talking about her. She could feel his eyes on her, as if he knew just where to look to spot her out.</p>
<p>Marshall took hold of his axe bass and began to play a soft rock tempo. After a few cords, he started to sing. His voice made Y/n feel like she was floating on air. Why? That question popped into her head for the thousandth time. Why was she feeling like this. First, he befriends her, then he lets her stay in his home, now he's singing about her, and to her in a sense. The feeling was so, foreign to her. She didn't know if she hated it or liked it, but it confused her. She did know, that she hated the feeling of confusion. She's went most of her life, knowing what to do and when to do it. It was drilled into her brain thanks to her alpha parents, she was expected to follow after them.</p>
<p>But recently, the feeling of confusion started to grow more and more. And it killed her inside. Y/n closed her eyes and let Marshall's voice fill her ears. And he, he made that feeling die down while another started up. Why? Why did he make her feel like this? What could be making her feel like this? Why couldn't she just-</p>
<p>And then, it hit her. Her eyes widened as her heart started to pound harder and faster. She was in love.</p>
<p>She wanted to faint, it felt like she would at any moment. Her mother use to tell her what it felt like to fall in love with someone, and everything Y/n has been feeling, was everything her mother described. She thought she had felt this once before, with Maria. But it was not the same as she felt for Marshall. It wasn't anything as intense as the new feeling. Y/n hand clenched the fabric of her shirt where the middle of her chest was. Before she knew it, the song had ended. Of course everyone loved it, loud cheers filled the air. "Wasn't that great Y/n?" Fiona says over the crowd. "Y/n?" She noticed tears forming around the corners of her eyes. Y/n bit her lip before turning into a wolf and running through the crowd with ease. "Y/n!! Wait!!" Fiona calls after her, she tired to follow but the crowd was too much to push past.</p>
<p>Marshall looked down at the crowd once again and realized that Y/n was no longer there. He looked ahead and saw her running out of the crowd. Marshall then floats upwards, and flies off as fast as he can. Thinking it was part of the performance, the crowd cheered again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n could sense something growing closer to her, she looks back and sees no other than Marshall flying after her. She looks ahead, glaring at nothing. "Oh, give me a break." She grumbles, right then she sped her pace up to get away from him. But he could easily keep up with her, no matter how fast she ran, he was always just a arms length away. Until finally, he flew ahead and landed in front of her, blocking her path. Y/n came to an immediate stop, causing her to nearly trip over herself.</p>
<p>Quickly, she turned and tried to run the other way, but Marshall was too fast for her. He reaches out and grabs her, holding her up like a puppy he got for Christmas likes he was weightless. Which, would make sense, given that he's a vampire. "Ain't getting away from me that easy puppy." He says as he tightens his grip, to make sure she couldn't escape. "Why did you leave so early huh? Was my singing that bad?" She could feel his breath brushing against her fur, she shivered before turning back into her humanoid form. But she doesn't try to escape. "It's not that..." She tries looking at anything else than him.</p>
<p>"Then what was it? Was it too overwhelming? I can understand that." He says, shifting his arms slightly. "It was your first concert after all." Y/n wanted nothing more than to get out of his grasp, yet she didn't move. Marshall looks down at her, taking a good look at her new outfit. "It looks good on you." Y/n looks up slightly. "The outfit, I mean." He finishes. "T-Thank you..." Y/n mutters. Marshall sighs before moving his arms's position to a more, hugging manor. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind." Y/n felt heat rushing to her cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore. She finally yanks herself away from him. "You! You're on my mind! And I can't stand it!" She shouts at him. Marshall blinks a few times. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Why do you have to be so nice to me all the time!? Why do you have be concerned about me!? Why did you make that song!?" Her hands met her head, she was ruffling her hair, trying to focus on what she really wanted to say. "Was it to make me suffer like this?" Her voice started to crack. "This feeling...why did you have to make feel like this?" She whimpers. Marshall finally started to get it. "Y/n...do you like me?" He asks. Y/n grit her teeth together, he fists clenched tightly. What could she say to that? Yes, yes I do like you Marshall! In fact, I love you! We've only known each for a short time, yet I have managed to fall head over heals, for the person I thought I was going to hate more than anyone!  "Y/n," Marshall says more sternly this time. "Do you like me?"</p>
<p>What only came from Y/n mouth, was pathetic whimpers and unintelligible sobbing. Marshall walks to Y/n, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. Her ears couldn't pick up a thing, not a thing could be heard from his chest. Though, if he had a living heart, would it had done the same? Pull away! Her mind shouted. Push him away! It growled. But she didn't want to, she refused to. Y/n finally gave in and hid her face in his chest, crying all while doing so. Marshall stroked the back of her head gently, while soothingly hushing her. "I'm...I'm sorry I made you cry." He was the first to speak. Y/n didn't move from her position.</p>
<p>"I'm just curious, why me?" He starts. "I'm sure there were plenty of good looking wolves back at your pack. Weren't any of them better? Couldn't any of them treated you the way you should be treated. And you know, not dead." Y/n finally looks up at him, the moon behind him, making him shine. "None of them made me feel the way you made me feel. I've had crushes sure, but nothing compared to this." She speaks softly. Y/n pulls back from him slightly. "It can't work." She says, her voice filled with dread. "My father, my alpha, would never approve."</p>
<p>"Who gives a shit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n looks at him in shock. "Excuse me?" Marshall looks her head in the eyes. "Who. Gives. A. Shit." He said clearly. "Last time I checked, those dumb asses exiled you. They don't have any right telling you who you can and can not be with." He then smiles. "And there isn't anyone, who can change the way you feel, but you. And do you want to change this feeling?" Y/n stares at him for a moment. He was right, Colin was no longer her alpha, she was no longer a part of that pack, she could love whoever she wants! "Marshall!" She begins.</p>
<p>"I-I don't want this feeling to go away!" Her hands cling to his shirt. "I...I love you Marshall." She confesses. Marshall grins before holding her tighter. "Same here puppy." He leans closer to her before locking his lips with her own. Y/n, was of course shocked, she never kissed anyone before. His lips were so, cold. But she didn't mind, she enjoyed it. She leaned into the kiss, Marshall took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. His tongue poked at her bottom lip, asking for entry. Y/n hesitated before opening her mouth slightly. She whimpered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She didn't even try to fight for dominance, like she would even know how. So she let Marshall take the lead.</p>
<p>Soon, Y/n was starting to run out of breath. She pulls back and inhaled deeply before panting. "Oh yeah, heh, forgot you needed to breathe." Marshall says as he licked his lips. "I hope that wasn't too much for you puppy." He smirks. Y/n pouts slightly. "Of course it wasn't! I could do that again anytime!" Marshall raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How about right now?" He grabs her waist and pulls her in again. Before they could share another tender moment-</p>
<p>"Heeeeeey!"</p>
<p>Fiona's voice broke through the sky. She was riding atop of giant Cake, who shrank back down as they got closer. "You found her Marshall!" She smiles. "Thank goodness. Why did you run off like that missy?" Cake asks. Before Y/n could answer, Marshall put an arm around her. "She got a little overwhelmed at the concert. I think I'm going to take her back with me so she can relax." He floats up, carrying Y/n while doing so. "What?? But you just had her last night!" Fiona whines. "Maybe next time Fi. See ya!" With that, Marshall and Y/n had disappeared into the night sky. "That jerk." Fiona stuck her tongue out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two continued their make outs back at Marshall's place. It had slowly gotten more intense, his hands gripped on her waist began tighter. Y/n would tug at his hair every time his tongue would brush against her own. Eventually she had to pull away for a breath. Marshall got a good look at her whenever she did that, she looked so beautiful. He felt his face heat up and quickly his his face in her neck. "Puppy...damn you're cute." He says in a husky tone, making Y/n shiver. She jumped slightly when he suddenly started nibbling on her neck, his fangs grazing over her neck. But he would never bring them down all the way.</p><p>"M-Marshall?" She tried her best to stifle a whimper, he hums in response. "Are you trying to b-bite me?" She flinches when his fangs brushed against a certain sensitive spot. "Mmm, nah puppy." He kisses again. "I wouldn't do that to you." He then uses his tongue to on said spot. Y/n leans her head back to give him more room. "Why not?" She murmurs. Marshall pauses his action, eyes trail up to hers. He slowly pulls pack before softly placing his hand on her cheek. "If I bit you, you would turn into what I'm am." He explains.</p><p>"Right...but what if that wasn't a bad idea?" She questions. "You don't want that Y/n." He assures her. She looks at him, with slight confusion. "Why wouldn't I? I don't live forever like you do, and I don't want to leave you Marshall. Not after everything I just confessed to you, after feeling what I did." Marshall leans down and kisses her forehead. "Immortality comes with a heavy cost. We would be together forever, but our friends, your family, when they die, you'll still be alive." Y/n furrows her eyebrows. "My "family" got rid of me. They don't want me, they can die without me if they want." She growls slightly, she still was hurt by what happened. After everything she's gone through, and it was all for nothing.</p><p>"You don't mean that." Marshall pets her hair. "Listen to me Y/n. You may not live as long as I do, but every second I'm here with you, makes up for thousands of years I've been alone. You make me feel something, you make me feel like I'm not a monster." Y/n sighs and leans into his chest. "Alright. But I'm going to change your mind one day." Marshall chuckles and lays back. "Whatever you say puppy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back at Y/n former pack, Colin had seemingly been improving the members of the pack steadily yet sternly. His orders could be harsh and unreasonable at times, but in the end, it seemed to have been for the better. Everyone had seemed to be content with him being alpha, all but one member. The previous alpha, Y/n's father, Alleris. Not only had he planned for Y/n to follow in his footsteps, but Colin has exiled her under ridiculous claims. His daughter wouldn't have broken down the pack, if anything, he thought she would have made it better.</p><p>His blood boiled thinking about how Colin beat her before kicking her out. Colin kept a close eye on him after that, he knew how furious he was, and he wasn't about to let him start a uproar. "Alleris!" Colin called for him. "Here, now!" Alleris growled under his breath before walking over to him. "Yes, Colin?" He asks. "I need you to stay here while join tonight's hunting party. You are to guard the camp until we return." Alleris's eyebrow twitched annoyingly, he hadn't been able to join the stronger wolves for hunting or patrolling since Colin became alpha. He was purposely keeping him away from the stronger wolves, if he could sway them away from Colin, there would no doubt be a rebellion.</p><p>"Yes, Colin." He bows his head. Colin gave him a slightly glare before turning to his wolves. They were soon off into the night for the hunt. Alleris looked up at the night stars, all he could think about was if his daughter was ok. If she was doing ok on her own, he knew she was strong, but he couldn't imagine how it must be to be all alone. His hands clenched into tight fists, determination flashed in his eyes. "Don't worry Y/n, I'll find you." He looked around, making sure the other members weren't looking before he snuck out. He was dead set on finding his daughter, and nothing would stand in his way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not too far away, Y/n was out running around in her wolf form, just doing a little late night hunting. And of course, Marshall was with her. "So what are we looking for puppy?" Marshall asks, floating overhead her. "Just whatever, I might not even hunt it down. I'll just chase it around." She answers. The two didn't go near the woods, they stuck to the great green fields. That way, they didn't have much of a chance of getting caught. Just ahead, Y/n spot a rabbit and rushed towards it. Once the rabbit noticed, it ran away as fast as it could. Normally Y/n would easily be able to catch it, but she decided to take her time and enjoy the chase.</p><p>When she eventually did catch it, she quickly turned back into her humanoid self and caught with her hands. It shook in her grasp, making her chuckle. "Sorry for spooking you little bud. Run along." She set the rabbit down, and it ran off. Marshall float down next to her. "How cruel, I think you would have scared it to death if you didn't kill it." He says as he watched it go. "Hehe, yeah." Y/n yawns. "You alright tired?" Marshall wraps his arm around her waist. "Nah, just a little bored." Before Marshall could respond, he snaps his head in a different direction and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Y/n looked in the same direction, suddenly a familiar scent filled her nose. "No..." She mutters.</p><p>"Marshall, you have to get out of here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who is that?" Marshall glares in that off. "My father, if he sees you then-" A bone chilling howl filled her ears. "Marshall go!" She tried dragging him off, but before they could get far her father snarls loudly. "Vampire!!" He had picked up Marshall's scent, it was too late. He had eventually caught up with them, fury filled Alleris's eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing with my daughter, demon?" The fur on his neck stuck up straight. "Get away from here!" He growls. Marshall was about to retire before Y/n spoke up. "Father wait, you don't understand! Marshall isn't evil!" Alleris glared Marshall down. "So you've brainwashed her have you? I'll have your head for that!"</p><p>"Listen old man." Marshall starts. "I didn't do shit to your daughter. Well, I mean, I have done some things." He smirks, causing Y/n to facepalm. Alleris then transformed into his beastly werewolf form. "You will pay dearly for what you've done to my daughter!" He growled. Marshall was about to attack as well, but Y/n stepped in between them. "Father stop it! I won't let you hurt Marshall!" Alleris glared down at her. "Y/n, you're not in the right mind. Step aside or I will make you!" Y/n doesn't brother changing, she keeps her glare on his. "I wouldn't try anything stupid old man." Marshall speaks up. "Even if it is just you, I can kill you easily. So I advise you turn your sorry ass around right now."</p><p>"Oh, but it's not just him." The three turned to see no other than Colin, and the rest of the pack. Y/n froze up, it felt like she couldn't breath. "Alleris...you disobeyed me." Colin chuckles. "I'm disappointed, but not surprised." Colin's gaze switched to Y/n, a look of fake shock spread across his feature. "Whats this? A vampire, after all these years..." Y/n could rip him apart for that. The rest of the pack either had fear in their eyes or rage.</p><p>"How are there still vampires!?" One said in terror.</p><p>"I thought we were finally through with them!" Another said.</p><p>"Let's just hurry and kill him! Before he kills us!"</p><p>"How many more are there!?"</p><p>Their barks and whines filled Colin's ears, much to his delight. This is just the scenario he wanted. "I had a feeling you would be in some kind of danger when I didn't see you back in our territory. So I gathered everyone to come help you, and here I see a vampire ready to drain you dry." He growls. "And you!" He glares at Y/n. "Of course you would defend that creature! Traitor!" The rest of the pack growls with him, angered by Y/n's betrayal. Colin turns to his pack. "Did I not say she would be our downfall! I have no doubt she made friends with that thing, to plan some sort of attack on us!" His words only made them more angry, just what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough Colin!" Y/n snarls over the pack. "I won't stand here and be called a traitor! If you want to settle this for real, then have at it!" She turned to her werewolf form. Colin shakes his head. "Your threats won't sway me of this pack. But I can assure you, we will be taking the head of not only that vampire, but you as well traitor. Alleris turns to Colin. "I could care less about what you do to that vampire, but you will not lay a hand on my daughter!" Colin's ear twitched and he turns into a werewolf. Then grabs the back of Alleris's head and slams it into the ground. "So you wish to join her, huh!? Very well!"</p><p>Y/n growls and tackles Colin off of her father before turning back to Marshall. "Go get Fiona and Cake!" She tells him. "What!? And leave you here? Hell no!" Y/n was about to tell him to go and get them again before she was kicked off by Colin. "Get involved vampire, and I'll send my wolves after them." He threatens. Marshall hisses lowly before transforming into a huge demonic bat. "Try me." Was all he said before Colin gave the word for his pack to attack him. Marshall easily pulled off any werewolf that tried to take him down, but he and Colin both knew he couldn't keep this up forever.</p><p>Y/n and Alleris gathered themselves and launched themselves at Colin. "You two really are a bunch of disappointments! If you both would have stayed in line, this wouldn't be happening!" He says as he kicks away Alleris, and pins Y/n to the ground. "I guess you just forgot what his kind did to your mother." Y/n gets her arm free and claws him across the face, his blood staining her claws and fingers. "Marshall isn't like them, he didn't kill my mother. He didn't kill innocent people, if anything, he tried to protect them! He's the one who wiped out those vampires!"</p><p>Colin scowls and places his hand on Y/n's throat, and squeezes tightly. "I don't care if he wiped out all evils in the world, he is the enemy! You bring disgrace to all werewolf kind by being his mate! Have you no shame!?" Y/n smirks slowly. "Damn right I don't. I could care less about the feud we had with them, I love Marshall. And nothing you say or do is going to cha he that!" She spat in his face once she finished.</p><p>Colin didn't flinch, he raises his claws and swiped her across her face. Y/n felt blood rushing out of the large cuts. "I've had it with that smart mouth of yours." Colin said lowly before placing his large hand on her throat, and grip as tightly as he could. Y/n could hardly muster a choking sound, her windpipe was closed shut, her eyes started to water, and her face paled. Her arms went limp, and her struggling started to slow to a stop. Before her vision went dark, Colin's grip was no longer there.</p><p>Y/n inhaled deeply before coughing violently, she glances over at her father, Alleris restraining Colin. "Y/n, get out of here!" He tells her. She struggles to raise herself to feet, while doing so, she heard a whimper from behind her. She whips her head around to see nearly the entire pack drafted by Marshall. A few of the stringer wolves were still attacking, despite their injuries. Y/n started to run over to help, when she started to feel warm. She gasps and looks up at the sky, night was slowly turning back into day. "Marshall!!" She calls for him.</p><p>He knocks away another wolf before looking over, he saw the sun starting to rise in the distance. Marshall dodged a few more wolves before flying as fast as he could to the nearest shaded area. Colin smirks, throwing Alleris over his shoulder before running just as fast after Marshall. He somehow managed to catch up to him and grab his leg before throwing him back. "Now!" He tells out, just as he did that, his strongest wolves turned into werewolves, so they could pin him down. Marshall didn't have time to get them off before the sun started to burn his flesh.</p><p>His pained cries filled Y/n's ears. "No!" She growls as she rubs towards the wolves, but Colin beat her to them. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her down to the ground. "Do you see now why I am the better alpha? I knew vampires couldn't handle the sun, so I had my wolves wear him out until morning came." Y/n reached out weakly, as if she could grab Marshall and pull him away. Colin used his other hand to grab onto it harshly, his claws penetrated her skin, causing blood to flow out. "Now watch as your beloved vampire dies." He pulled her head up by her hair, and made her look at Marshall burns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n sobbed as she desperately struggled to get away from Colin so she could save Marshall, who's pained wails were nothing but pathetic sounds of pain. Suddenly, Colin's weight was lifted off of her, and in a flash the wolves holding Marshall were all thrown off. Alleris, stood over the last pack member that held Marshall. "I don't understand why you care for this creature Y/n." He said before lifting both Marshall and Y/n and running over to the woods where it was shady. Marshall slowly started to recover. "But I can see that he means a lot to you." Alleris speaks softly. "He makes you happy doesn't he?" Y/n nods while she cradled Marshall's limp body. "He means so much to me." She sniffles. "I've never felt anything like this, Marshall makes me feel things I never thought I would feel. I love him father."</p><p>Alleris sighs but smiles anyway. "How can I hate someone that makes my daughter happy?" He stands and looks towards Colin and the pack, who was on their way to finish what they've started. "Take him somewhere safe Y/n. I'll take care of them." Y/n looks up at her father with worry. "Alone? They'll kill you!" Alleris looks back at her, he places his hand on her head. "Have some faith in your old man. I wasn't made alpha all those years ago for nothing." He chuckles. "But father-" Y/n was cut off by Alleris hugging her tightly. "I love you Y/n, and I am very proud of you."</p><p>Y/n tears up and hides her face in his shoulder. "Hurry, they're almost here. I'll see you soon, I promise." Y/n holds Marshall and stands up. "You better." She says before running off to the only place she knew to go.</p><p>Alleris stood in the way of Colin, who wasn't too pleased by his betrayal. "You are aware you're letting a demon spawn go, right?" He growls. "That demon spawn, is dear to my daughter. And I'd be damned, if I let you hurt her more than you have already." Alleris flexed his claws. Colin glares him down, before signaling his remaining wolves to follow Y/n. They all ran past Alleris, snapping and growling at him as they passed. "So you think you can take me on old man? Fine, let's settle this." </p><p> </p><p>His wolves gave chase to Y/n, slowly closing in on her. She glances back and holds Marshall closer to him, her larger werewolf form blocked him from the sun. She wasn't going to let anything else happen to Marshall, so she quickly whipped around and decked the closest wolf in the face, sending them flying back. She turned back around, to see Fiona and Cake's tree house. She sped up as fast as she could go, managing to get some distance between herself and the wolves. Y/n saw Fiona exiting the tree house, she calls out for her.</p><p>"Fiona!!!" The blonde turned to see not only her, but a group of wolves following her. "Huh!?" She steps back a bit. "Get inside!!!" Fiona didn't have time to question her before Y/n tackled her inside. Y/n quickly got up and blocked the door shut with her body. Banging and scratching could be heard from the other side. "Y/n, what's going on!?" Fiona asks. "What happened to Marshall!?" She looks down at Marshall's still recovering body, he had healed up mostly, but was still exhausted. "Let's just say, my old friends aren't too happy to know me and Marshall are mates." Fiona was about to question her further, but was cut off by one of the werewolves claws bursts through the door, next to Y/n head.</p><p>"Holy cow!!" Fiona jumps back. "Take Marshall and hide him somewhere for me!" Y/n tells her while holding Marshall out, Fiona takes hold of him. "What about you? You look beat up too!" Y/n's body jerked forwards as another wolf banged against the door. "Just hide him and stay put!" She growls before kicking the door down, and launching herself at the nearest one. "Y/n! Where's the vampire!?" Another growls. "I bet he's hidden in that tree." Said another. "You stay away!" Y/n snarls at them. "Or what?" One challenged. "Or you're going to have to deal with me!" Fiona ran out with her sword in hand, Cake not far behind.</p><p>"I thought I told you to stay put! Where's Marshall?" Fiona kicked one of the werewolves in the face. "Don't worry, we hid him somewhere safe!" Cake said as she knocked two werewolf heads together. "Cake!" Fiona called. "Wrapped them all together! I have an idea!" Cake nods and grew her hands to grab each werewolf. They squirmed, trying to bite and claw at her. Fiona quickly ran over and jumped up, then knocked each one out. Cake let go, and they all fell to the ground unconscious.</p><p>"Just how strong are you?" Y/n mutters. "Stronger than I look." Fiona smiles. "Now tell me why these guys were after you?" Y/n exhales shakily. "My old pack found out about Marshall. And now they want to kill him and me, for hiding him." Y/n explains. "Now, I need you to stay here and protect Marshall. I'm serious, I need to go back and help my father." Y/n turned into a wolf. "Are you sure? What if you need backup?" Fiona asks. "Fiona, if more werewolves come here, you're going to have to protect Marshall. I won't be able to fight Colin and stop them. Please."</p><p>Fiona hesitates, but she agrees anyway. "Alright. But you better come back alive!" She says sternly. "That's right! Don't do anything crazy." Cake tells her. Y/n nods and runs off as quickly as possible to help her father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n had arrived to where she left her father, to find Colin standing above a beaten Alleris. "Well, about time you got back here." Colin smirks. "You father was just staring to bore me." Colin steps on Alleris's hand before approaching Y/n. "Is your vampire dead yet?" He asks, Y/n didn't respond, she only readied herself for whatever he would do next. The corner of Colin's smirk twitched in annoyance. "Alright, I see you're serious about this." Colin cracked his knuckles. "I am. You'd better get serious too if you want any chance of living through this." Y/n growls at him.</p><p>Colin hummed before charging at her, Y/n quickly dodges and kicks his back, making him stumble slightly. He turns around and grabs a fist full of her hair and delivered blow after blow to her face. Y/n grabbed his arm before kicking him in the ankle, gathering all her strength, she flipped him over her head. Colin landed to the ground harshly. Y/n pounced on him and returned the blows he gave her previously. Colin used his back legs to kick her off, Y/n skillfully landed on her feet. "If I knew I would get this much of a challenge out of you, I wouldn't have made you throw that match." Colin wipes the blood from his nose.</p><p>"I'm not sure about that Colin. If I had actually fought you then, it would have been over in seconds." Y/n spat out the blood that had gathered in her mouth. She then rushed towards him and clawed at him furiously, each strike was blocked by Colin. Y/n went to strike again, and as soon as Colin tried to block, she used her other hand to claw his cheek. Colin growls and knees her in the gut, making her loose her balance. Colin took this chance to grab her and throw her towards the nearest tree. Before Y/n could gather herself, Colin rushed over, grabbed her by the neck and plowed her through the tree and through a couple more. Once Colin had stopped, Y/n had let her body turn back into its humanoid form.</p><p>Colin laughed and let her go, her body laid limp, and she was certain a few of her ribs were broken. Colin towered over her, taking pride in what he had just done. "Still think you could have beaten me in just seconds?" Y/n didn't and couldn't answer. All she could do is make pathetic murmurs. "Huh? Didn't catch that." Colin leaned into slightly. Y/n murmurs only became quieter. "Come now, speak up." Once Colin was close enough, Y/n shot forwards and bit down hard on his ear, before yanking back, taking a chunk of it with her. Colin wailed in pain, making Y/n smirk, the chunk still in her teeth. Colin's eyes filled with rage, he stood up and stomped his foot down hard on her gut.</p><p>Now it was Y/n turn to wail, if her ribs weren't broken before, they defiantly are now. "Thin you're clever are you?" He presses down harder. "I was going to have fun making you suffer, but now I just want to kill you and get rid of you for good." He reached down and grabbed her throat, lifted her from the ground, and squeezed tightly. Y/n weakly kicked and scratched, trying to get herself free. But it was useless, her arms fell to her side, and her eyes became dull. Just as she slipped into darkness, a horrible snapping noise along with pained howls filled her ears. And suddenly, air filled her lungs once again.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n's eyes fluttered opened, to see Colin clutching his now broken arm. He glares down the person who caused that injury, Y/n follows his eyes. It was Alleris, who returned the glare tenfold. "Damn you old man!" Colin snarled. "You just won't die will you!?" His eyes were bloodshot. "Until I know my daughter is safe, I will not lay down my life." Colin's vision was blinded by pure rage and hatred. All he wanted in this very moment was to kill Alleris and Y/n, and he would do it even if it killed him. Colin, ignoring his now broken arm, started attacking Alleris.</p><p>Y/n, tried to pull herself up to assist her father, but the pain was too much. Her cuts and bruises stung every time she moved, her ribs ached every time she took a ragged breath, she was helpless. Her eyes shut tightly, her fist clenched. "Damn it..." She says weakly. What kind of wolf was she? She pulls herself to her hands and knees. Giving up this easily...that's the weakest way out. She managed to stand up on her shaky legs. She wouldn't falter, not here! She lifts her head, to see a most disturbing sight. Colin, with his claws straight through her father's gut. He pulled away, sending blood flying onto him. Alleris fell to the ground, blood leaving his gaping wound.</p><p>Y/n's mind went blank, all she could see was her father's limp body surrounded in his own blood. A horrible ringing filled her ears, Colin was talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. As he reached out to grab her, Y/n grabbed his wrist. "Huh? What do you think you're doing?" Colin tried to pull his arm away, but her grip only got tighter. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears, first her mother, now her father... "I said, let go!" Colin managed to pull his arm away and raised it to strike her. But Y/n was too quick for him, she moved out it of the way and walked towards her father's body.</p><p>"Hey! We aren't finished!" Colin for Lee's from behind her. Y/n leaned down and placed her hand gently on her father's face. "...You killed him." She muttered. "Eh? Speak up runt!" Y/n's teeth grit together, her head snapped back to look at her. "You killed my father!!" She pounced at him, and bit down hard on his shoulder. She twisted her head around to deepen the injury. Colin jerked her back from the head, but she kicked her leg up, her leg coming in contact with Colin's chin. He groaned and dropped her to the ground, she quickly ran behind him and clawed up his back.</p><p>"Damn you!" Colin turned and tried to grab her again, but she slipped away from him. The one good thing about this from, is that she can be more agile. The werewolf form is stronger, but slower when it comes to moment, while the wolf form, can be faster, but less stronger. It was the best from she could use in this situation, she couldn't transform if she wanted to. Her body was in so much pain, she had to focus to keep herself from collapsing. "You think you'll be able to beat me in this form? You won't get more than a few scratches on me!" He was right, Y/n would never be able to defeat him in her current form. She had to turn into a werewolf or else...</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the glint of something shining. "Y/n!!" A familiar voice yells. Suddenly Fiona came flying down, slashing down Colin's back with her sword. Colin wails before falling down on one knee. "Fiona!?" Y/n calls. "Don't worry Y/n, Cake is still with Marshall, he's going to be ok." Fiona smiles. "But we can talk more about that later, let's take this guy down!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin glares at Fiona. "Damn human. You should have been wiped out a long time ago." Fiona raises her sword. "Fiona, this is my fight." Y/n says while panting. "You're struggling to keep yourself up Y/n. You won't be able to keep it up forever." Fiona looks over at her. "I know this must be a pride thing, but it's ok to have your friends help. And what kind of friend would I be if I just let you die here?" Y/n sighed, she knew there was no changing Fiona's mind. "Alright. Just throw him off guard for me, I'll take care of the rest." Fiona nods and gets ready to attack.</p><p>She rushed Colin and started swinging again, Colin blocked and dodged Fiona's attacked. "Having a human fight your battles for you? How more pathetic can you get!?" Colin barks. "You're way wrong of you think I'm just a normal human!" Fiona says as she backs up a bit. "I'm a monster fighting, butt kicking, hero!" She says proudly before swinging her sword again. "And it's my job to take down monsters like you! And save my friends like Y/n! So shut your mouth about her!" Colin grabbed her sword, ignoring the sharp pain and blood flowing from his hand.</p><p>He then pulls her up before punching her in the gut, and throwing her off somewhere. Colin flexed his claws as he walked towards her. Y/n summoned what little energy she had left and turned into a werewolf, she rushed over to Colin and grabbed him from behind. She then threw him over her head before pinning him down. "You've hurt more than enough people today." She growls. Colin shook off the shock from her attack. "Don't forget, this is your punishment! Why you care for that vampire, truly baffles me! You must not care about your mother." Y/n felt the gains popping up on her head, she moved her claws down to his broken arm and squeezed tightly.</p><p>Colin failed to hold back a pained groan. "Marshall, is not like those vampires. Marshall actually cares about me, and his friends. You have no idea what he's gone through, don't act like you know him!" She growls in his face. "And what!?" Colin growls back. "You're setting yourself up for disappointment! You are not immortal, while he is. Just what do you think will happen once you die?" Y/n was about to shut him up before he continued. "I'll tell you what, he'll move on. He'll find someone else, and if he doesn't, he will just continue his terror. Demons like him, must be purged." Y/n glares down at him. "Really? Then allow me to purge you from this world, demon." She says before sinking her claws in his sides and slowly moving them down.</p><p>"But first, I'll make you suffer." Colin smirks. "Don't forget who you're talking to." Colin kicked her directly in her broken ribs, she yelps, and looses her grip on him. Colin took the chance to throw her off. He grabs her shoulder and bites down, very close to her neck. Y/n tried to pull away, but the more she struggles, the more his teeth sink in, and the more blood poured. Colin's laughter was muffled, but it filled Y/n's ears none the less. She couldn't get free from his grasp, it only made it worse when she tried, this was it. He was really going to kill her this time.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona gathered herself, she got up and noticed what Colin was doing. She quickly grabbed her sword and ran over, she stabbed Colin in the back. "Let her go!!!" She yells. Colin looked back at her, smirked, and bit down one last time, harder than before making Y/n wail. "No! Stop!" Fiona retracted her sword before stabbing him again. Y/n went limp in Colin's arms, he finally let her go, and she fell to the ground. She turned back into her humanoid form. Fiona, horrified by the site, back away slowly. Colin reaches out to give her the same treatment. Fiona with shaky hands, held her sword up ready to fight. And suddenly, the ground began to shake. The two looked to the distance, a giant feline was heading their way, fast.</p><p>"Cake!" Fiona smiles brightly. "Hold on Fiona, were coming!" She yells. "Wait, 'we're'?" Fiona says confused. All of a sudden, a blur shot down from Cake, and was heading towards Colin. Before he could react, the blur flew past him, and sliced his throat open. Colin choked up, only gurgling came from him. He turned back once her heard sizzling, and saw no other than Marshall. "Die already you fucking mutt." He said while showing off his hand, covered in Colin's blood. Colin couldn't even give a smart remark, before falling to the ground motionless. Marshall fell to his knees, his body still burning. Cake picked him up, along with Fiona and Y/n. She moved her hand over them, to shelter Marshall from the harsh sun rays.</p><p>"Cake..." Y/n said weakly. "My father...please..." Cake looked down to see a now humanoid Alleris. She nods before picking up and running to the candy kingdom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Marshall you need to relax." Cake says to him. He had been pacing back and forth outside of the operation room for the past hour. "How can I!?" Marshall turns back to her. "Y/n could die! There was so much blood and..." Fiona got up from her seat and put her hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey don't worry, Gumball said she might have a chance." She smiled weakly. "We just have to hope for the best." Marshall looked back at the door, it was just as silent as before. Fiona sat him back down, both her and Cake tried calming him down. Just as he got settled, the door opened.</p><p>Marshall quickly stood up. "Gumball!?" The pink hair prince walked out, and sighed heavily. "Calm yourself Marshall." Gumball wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Y/n is in stable condition, she just needs to stay here a while longer." Marshall felt a wave of relief rush over him. "C-Can we see her?" Fiona asks. "Yes. But don't bring up her father, he sadly won't make it through." The three agreed before walking into the room.</p><p>Y/n was sleeping soundly, though her breathing was still shaky. The three walked over to her, Fiona and Cake had said a few get well words to her before leaving Marshall alone with her. He was silent for a moment or two before finally breaking down. "Damn it Y/n..." He held onto her hand. "What were you thinking?" He starts to sniffle. "I know your lifespan is short, but you and die so soon like this!" He leaned his head down to the hand he was holding. "You can't Y/n...you can't." The room went silent again.</p><p>"Marshall..." He raised his head to see Y/n slowly opening her eyes. She turned her head to face him, and smiled. "You're alright, that's good." Marshall's grip on her hand got a tad tighter. "I'm ok? Who cares if I'm ok? I can regenerate when I get injured. You can't. Y/n, you could have died today!" Y/n smile fell. "Yes I know..." Marshall calmed himself down. "Y/n, I just don't want to loose you. And when I saw you behind held by that jackals, bleeding out like that...I really thought you were dead." Y/n blinked a few times. "Marshall- Wait...Where is he?" She asks urgently. "Dead." Marshall answers simply. Y/n calmed down and gripped his hand. "What about my father?" Marshall didn't know how to respond, how could he? "Marshall. Where is my father?" Y/n says more sternly. Marshall sighed and looked her in the eyes. "He isn't going to make it Y/n. I'm sorry."</p><p>Y/n felt her heart snap, was she hearing him correctly? "W-what...what do you mean?" Y/n says barely above a murmur. "I'm really sorry. Buba told me just a while ago." Marshall explained. Y/n stared up at the ceiling blankly. "I wanna see him. Now." Y/n sat up, ignoring the stabbing pain she felt in her waist and neck. "No Y/n, you need to rest!" Marshall tried to lay her back down, but was stopped when she grabbed his hand. "I want to see him!" She cries, tears starting to pour from her eyes. Marshall sighs, it was only fair she saw him before he died. "Fine, but you're not walking." Marshall carefully picks her up and walks out the door.</p><p>"Y/n, you're awake!" Fiona says happily. "And out of bed! Marshall what do you think you're doing? She needs rest!" Cake says in a stern tone. "She wants to see her father." Marshall says before walking past them, there wasn't much they could do to stop him, so they let him go. Once they got there, Marshall asked if Y/n was ready to go in. She takes a deep shaky breath before nodding. Marshall opened the door and carried her inside, the sight of Alleris made Y/n heart stop. "Dad..." Her voice wavered. Marshall set her gently next to his bed before giving her some space.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...is that you?" Alleris slowly opened his eyes, his voice was gravely. Y/n leaned in closer to him. "Yes I'm here." She says softly. Alleris smiles. "Good. I couldn't ask more than that. I noticed, while I was still conscious, that vampire saved you. Is that true?" Y/n nods. "Yes, he did." Alleris notices Marshall and waves him over. He hesitated before walking over and getting down to the bed's level. Alleris looked at him for a moment before nodding to himself. "My daughter...is much braver than me. She is not afraid of giving strangers a chance...she has fallen for one we've hated for years. She looked beyond the things we've called your race, beyond everything that you were known for." Alleris shakily breathes.</p><p>"If only I had seen it sooner, if I had listened to my daughter back then, instead of dismissing what she had to say, perhaps all of this could have been avoided. How foolish I am." Alleris chuckles weakly before looking into Marshall's crimson eyes. "You there, take good care of my daughter. I'm trusting you with her well being, her happiness, and her love." Marshall nods. "Of course." Alleris smiles approvingly before looking back at Y/n. "My daughter, I am very proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Lead them well, teach them better, alpha." Alleris moved his hand up to her face and smiled. "I love you dearly Y/n." Alleris's arm went limp, and his breathing slowed to a stop.</p><p>Y/n sobbed while she held him closer to her. Marshall rubs her back comfortingly. That day, Y/n made sure to keep the promise she made since day one. She would become alpha, she would tell everyone of Marshall and who he really is. Anyone who still believed in Colin's teaching could leave if they wanted to, most of them did. There was no reasoning with them, so they left, but the others who wanted to try to understand Marshall stayed. Soon enough, Y/n became a fine alpha while still keeping a good relationship with Marshall and her friends. They were welcomed into the pack whenever they wanted, and the pack was welcomed to hang with them anytime. But no one was ready for the day, when a crossbreed of a werewolf and vampire was brought into the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epilogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C/n! Get down from there please!" Y/n begged as she watched her 3 year old child floats to the top of her's and Marshall's shared home. The only response she got was giggles from the tiny child. "Marshall, will please help me? I have to meet up with the pack soon." Y/n calls from inside the home. "They on the roof again?" Marshall leans out from the door. "Yes." Y/n answers tiredly. Marshall chuckles and floats up to the roof and picks up his kid before flying back down. C/n bit at his hands with her little fangs, I hardly made a dent in Marshall's skin. "Oh, biting already? That's no good. Now I have to get you back!" He raspberries C/n tummy, making them squeal with laughter. Y/n couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p><p>C/n resembled her father, pale skin along with their messy (hair color) hair and her vermilion eyes. And resembled Y/n with their wolf ears and tail, still so small. "Ok, I need to get going. You have everything?" Y/n asks. "Yes baby, I've been doing this for three years already. I know what I'm doing." Marshall says while putting C/n on his shoulders. "Alright, just remember not to give them too much animal blood. We don't want another accident like last time." C/n's diet was always a concern of Y/n and Marshall's. Turns out, C/n was satisfied by raw or cooked animal meat and animal blood, much to their relief. "Don't worry, I learned the hard way to never give her more when they ask after they had they filled." He shivered remembering the amount of vomit all over his bed.</p><p>"Good. Well, I'll be off. I'll see you both later." Y/n kissed Marshall then kissed C/n's forehead. C/n reached out for her while whining. "Mommy! Mommy!!" Y/n turned back. "Don't worry, you can come with me once you're old enough. Not much longer." She pets their small head before turning into a wolf and running off. "Yeah I'm gonna miss her too." Marshall says as he walks into the house. "But me and you can still have fun! Wanna play music with me?" C/n instantly brightens up and claps their hands. "Music! Music!" Marshall chuckles before sitting them down on the couch before grabbing his bass and siting next to them. He strummed gently as C/n and him sang together. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Y/n came back exhausted. "That went on longer than expected." Y/n climbed up to Marshall and her's room. She smiles as she saw Marshall and C/n cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. Y/n carefully snuggled up with them as well, she felt something touching her ears and looked up to see Marshall smirking. "Welcome back puppy. What took you so long?" Y/n leaned into his touch. "Sorry Marsh, the pack was being difficult today. I set them straight though." She growls slightly. "I bet." He kissed her head. "Get some sleep now, you look tired." Y/n nods and slowly falls asleep. Marshall took a mental picture, it wouldn't get better than this. Him, his love, and his child all together peacefully. He silently wishes them goodnight before slipping into slumber himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>